Fight to Love
by imamoxley-ambrosekindabitch
Summary: After a a vicious fight, Parker tries to remember what made her fall in love with Dean in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Why won't you believe me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I screamed mad about the nonstop accusations of cheating. "It seems like I can't even talk to someone of the opposite sex with out you thinking I'm fucking them!"

He just stares me down, not saying a word which seems to piss me off, so much so I take a the vase of flowers he got me and throw them at his head. He ducks and the breaks against the wall behind his head.

"Why won't you believe me" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Because of the track record I have with women, they all do it, you will too, even if it was Seth, it will be somebody else, for once I'm not going to be blindsided, I'm going to catch you its just a matter of time" he belted out slamming our bedroom door behind him as he stormed into the living room.

"If catching me cheating is your only goal in this relationship, than why in the hell don't you save me and you some heart break and just fucking leave!" I screamed following him into the living room. "It will be a helluva lot easier than try to catch me doing something that I'm not!" I continued.

"The only reason you want me to leave so it's easier for you to whore yourself around to half the locker room" he said as he got in my face, "Tell me Parker, I know it doesn't take much for someone to sweet talk your pants off, exactly how many guys in the locker room did you fuck? Huh tell me you fucking cunt" he screamed, "I was wondering how you got called up so quick, you probably screwed your way through the higher up didn't you, I can't believe I have put up with such a slut for a girlfriend for six months" he continued, " did you fuck Vince for your title opportunity, huh did you, it can't be because of your ring skills cause you suck, or did you suck to get that match, huh, who did you jerk off for that opportunity" I could feel my heart breaking.

"I have been been with some chicks who have cheated on me, but never one as filthy and dumb and useless as you, I'm surprised I have put up with you for so long, you know yo might be the biggest mistake in my life, and I've made some big ass mistakes." he yelled in my face.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to do I started to tear up, but I didn't want him to see me as weak, so I grabbed my duffel bag, since I hadn't had the time to unpack and my keys were still in their, and I walked out of the apartment, when I realized that I only had a long t-shirt on, which happened to be his, but I had cloths in the duffel bag so I threw on a pair of my yoga pants in the hallway of our apartment building. I got in my car after throwing my bag in the back of my car.

I just drove, being new to Cincinnati, I didn't know many places, but I wound up at the place where I thought I had meet the love of my life. How things had changed since then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was my first match in my home state of New York, I was in town for my debut for Combat Wrestling Zone, as I would be facing Mia Yim.

I got to the armory we would be wrestling in and I walked down the hallway and was greeted by the promoter. "Nice to finally meet you in person, big fan, I will be by to talk to you later but right now just go down to the second room on the left side of that hallway. You and Mia, are gonna get ready in there." he told me as he started to walk off.

I walked down to where he said, and I opened the door to find a completely nude Jon Moxley. I turned around so my back was facing him. "I am so sorry, I think I got the wrong room, I'll leave" I said with a huge smile of my face as I heard him zipping up a pair of jeans. I closed the door and walked down the other side of the hallway when I heard "Hey, you come back here". I turned around to see a shirtless Moxley standing their, staring at me like I had ten heads. "Are you talking to me, listen I said I was sorry". I said when he interrupted me by saying "Are you dumb, can you not read or something, it clearly says guys locker room." he screamed at me. "First, there is no need to be a dick, second I didn't not noticed the sign I was going on directions from the promoter, who did not tell that their were two sides to the hallway, I'll be leaving now." I turned around and started walking away, than I felt someone just grabbed me and threw me against the wall, it was Jon, I opened my eyes to see him right in my face, and for some reason I could just feel tension between us, and I just wanted to start making out with him.

I guess he felt the same way too, because before I knew it we were in a full out make out session, and it felt great. He broke the kiss and took a step back and said "Next time read the damn door, or I won't be so nice about it." as he turned to go back to the locker room. I couldn't believe what just happened, I could tell I liked by the fact my underwear were soaked, and I had a tingling up and down my spine.

I walked in to the room to see Mia sitting their, and she immediately said hi. "Nice to meet you, I looked up some of your matches, and you are damn good at what you do." she said as she greeted me with a handshake. "Thank you, I'm very honored to hear that coming form you, huge fan. When I heard I was going to wrestle you, I was really nervous." I said as I saw a smile on her face. "That's really nice of you thank you, But, ugh, not to get off topic, what was that screaming in the hallway." she asked. "Oh, I accidentally walked into the guy's locker room, and Jon Moxley was naked and got pissed." I said as I put my bags down, and took my coat off. "I walked out and said I was sorry, but her followed me into the hall way asking if I was stupid or didn't know how to read, Than he said if I did it again he wouldn't be as nice as he was." I said laughing. I didn't say anything about the kiss, because it wasn't something I wanted her to know. "Fuck, where is, don't tell me I left it at home." Mia said frantically looking through her make up bag. "Shit!".

"Whats wrong Mia?" I wondered, "I left my coverup at home, crap. Is their a Wal-Mart anywhere around here." She asked. I started laughing, "Nope there is not one in all of New York City, closest on I know of is on Long Island, but there are plenty of drug stores around here that should have what you want." I said. "Okay I wanted to get a snack anyway you need anything?" she asked. "Actually, yeah can you pick me up this kind of mascara" I aid and I handed her ten bucks and my near empty tube. "Not a problem be back soon." she said.

Their was still a few hours till the show started, so I decided to hop in the shower. As I did I heard the door open, and I knew it wasn't Mia, she couldn't have gone to the drug store and back in five minutes, not matter how fast she is.

As I was just about to say something, when the shower curtain was quickly opened, and their stood Jon, and I couldn't even get out a word before he took me in his arms and lifted me up to the back of the shower wall and started to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I said in between kisses. "Just shut up and enjoy it." he said before I knew it, he was naked and soaked as he began to put his cock in my pussy. I couldn't believe his strengthen, he held me the entire time. It was so raw and passionate, the best sex I have ever had. He put his hand around my neck and choked me, I had never done that before, and it felt so good. He lathered me in kisses from my neck to my to my breasts back to my lips. I just wanted this to go on forever, it was so intense that I swear I blacked out.

After what felt like hours, he set me down on my feet and grabbed his jeans and went into the dressing room. I slid to the bottom of the shower in pure exhaustion, and pleasure. Everything on my body was shaking and that tingling in my spine was back. I finished my shower and got out to find Mia their with my mascara. I was still in shock about what just happen.

"Whats wrong?" Mia said as she saw me come out of the shower. "Nothing, I think I took to hot of a shower, they make e a little sleepy." I lied to her, I was still trying to figure out what had happened. "Oh, well your in luck, I saw you had a monster, so I got you another one, maybe it will wake you up." she told me as she got it out of the store bag. "Thank you, so nice of you." I said to her and gave her a hug. "We have a about an hour till show time, if you want to put on some workout clothes, we can go in the ring and figure out some spots for out math." she said as she put her boots on. "Sure give me like two minutes." as I started to get a bra and underwear on. I met her out in the ring and I saw Jon their, he saw me and looked away. Me and Mia got in the ring and started talking about doing a couple of big spots. "How about our first big spot be me doing a moonsault on to you" Mia suggested. "That's a good idea, and I'll do a 450 splash on to you and you'll kick out." I said. "That's great, but do you know who's going over?". Mia asked. "Hey girls I think Ma should win and be the babyface, while you loose your temper after she congratulates you, I'll have the commentators put you super over okay." the promoter said. "Sounds good, I don't get to be a heel that often, so it will be fun." I said very happy.

"Oh and Parker can I talk to you and Jon real quick, and then you can go back to working out your match wit Mia." he said waving Jon over to us. I sat on the on the ring as he leaned against the side of the ring. "I want to do something between you two, so after Parker loses you two are going to do a backstage type of deal where you tell her that she shouldn't have been so nice, that when you wrestle Jon, you are gonna go by the curtain and kind of scout him. Then you are gonna go into the locker room and be like, since you say I shouldn't be so nice, what should I be. And the cameraman is going to leave." He said and gave us a look and walked away.

I looked down to him and he gave me a look and walked away. "Whats wrong with him" Mia asked me as she came closer to me. "Not a clue, want to get back to figuring out our match." I said as I got up. "Sure let's figure out how to beat you but still make up look strong." Mia said as I stepped back between the ropes.

"How about, some point during the match you take off the turnbuckle and throw me into it and than when you pin me hold my tights. Sound good?" I asked. "Sounds great, let's go get ready we have about an hour until the show starts." She said as we exited the ring. For some reason I just had to look back, and when I did I saw Jon looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

A month had passed since Jon and I had had sex, that show will always remain my favorite, and it wasn't jut because of my awesome match with Mia.

CZW had me and Jon comeback, to further the alliance we were teasing in the last show. I got their about four hours early, I was hoping if I saw him again, maybe we could continue what he started in the shower.

I went out to the ring, just to run the ropes, being bored would make you do that. Seeing since everyone had to compass the ring to get to the staircase to go upstairs for the showers and dressing rooms, I figured that was my best chance to catch him. I was the first person their, and as I got out of the ring I saw him.

"Jon, can I please talk to you." he just walk right by me like he didn't hear me. "God dammit!" I started to run after him. I tripped going up the stairs, and he didn't stop to see if I got back up I thought to myself, _THIS is the guy I can stop thinking about, what the hell is wrong with me_. I continued hoping to catch him before he shut the door, and I was able too. I stuck half of my body in between the door and pushed my way in.

"What do you want" he asked his his usual monotone voice, that I thought was so sexy. "What happened last month, you were mad at me and then you kissed me and than you gave me the best sex I eve had and than left, and only talked to me when we had to put on the show, I think I deserve to know why." I said. "Best sex you ever had, I'll take the compliment, I thought I was off my game." he joked. "I just want a reason and I'll leave, please." _I just said please to the guy who basically raped me, what they hell has this guy done to me._ "I don't have a reason, okay in case you haven't noticed I'm a very impulsive.

"So it was just an impulse, nothing else like a feeling or anything." I just felt my heart break. "Nope, no feelings what so ever." he smirked at me. "Oh, okay, thank you." I started to leave "Wait." I got my hopes up. "I don't know when we are gonna see each other after tonight show, I don't know how long this story of us is going to last, so can I get you cell number so we can work on idea later." he said getting his phone ready. "Ugh, yeah sure" I gave him my cell as I tried to hold back the tears.

I went back to my locker room and Mia was their. "Hey, you're here, so I have to tell you something I think you'll love." as she took my hands and sat me down on a bench. "Okay what is it." I said confused and trying not to cry. "So a friend of mine saw our match from last month." she started off. "Yeah and" I was even more puzzled than before. "A 'wrestling' friend of mine." she had a huge smile on her face. "Okay can you just tell me who it is. Not a big fan of surprises." I was getting impatient. "Sara Del Rey, she said the mach was awesome, and was so impressed by you." she smiled. "You are kidding me right, oh my god, Sara Del Rey like a match of mine, the greatest womens wrestler ever, holy crap." I was ecstatic. 'she couldn't believe you have only been wrestling for 2 years. She swore you had like 5 under your belt." me and her started jumping around the room like teenage girls who just had their crush talk to them. "Oh my god, I'm on cloud nine. I can't believe it." I was grinning from ear to ear.

I heard a knock on the door, it was the promoter, "Hey I need to see you Parker, I have to talk to you and Jon." as my smile disappeared from my face. "Oh and you too Mia." we went down to the ring, I felt better that Mia was their so I could have someone else their.

We got down to the ring and Jon was their with Drake Younger. "Okay so I would like for Mia to accompany Drake out, and than Jon, you are gonna come down by yourself. During the match you are going to do something illegal that Mia sees and she is going to get up and confront you. Now while that is going on, Parker you are going to come down and attack Mia. Them you are going to slap Drake when he tries to stop you, when the ref calls it as a DQ." he continued by letting us know that we were going to have a promo, each as a team, hyping a inter-gender tag team match in the main event.

I was heading to my hotel, I had to stay the night, I didn't have enough energy to start my drive back to my house. It was 5 hours from where we were at in Pennsylvania. I tried to focus on how good the match was, how my part of the promo was the best I had done. But the only thing in my head was Jon. I thought to myself, _why do I care so much, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't like me. It was just an impulse. It was just sex, no matter how good it was, I have had sex with someone without getting attached before. What made him so special. He is a jackass, he doesn't care, I mean he practically raped me. Granted I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes either._ I decided to go to bed, maybe a good nights sleep would clear my mind. I fell asleep rather quickly.

I heard my cell phone ringing, _what he hell it's 3 o'clock in the morning. I swear somebody better be dead._ I look at my phone, "Jon, what the hell is he doing calling me" I said as I thought about not answering. "Hello Jon" I said. "Yay, you answered, I thought you wouldn't" he said laughing. "I kinda need a ride to a hotel or something." he said. "Are you drunk." I asked wondering why he was so giddy. "Maybe a little bit, possible a lot. I really don't know" "I don't know where you are, I don't know anywhere around here." I said trying to get out of it. "I know here someone's gonna help." he handed the phone to the bouncer. "Hello, where are you, I can give you directions to pick him up." "Why can't you call him a cab." I asked. "I would but he kinda spent all his money on booze, so where are you. He asked. "I'm at the Best Western on 22nd street." I said. "You right down the block from us, when you get to the exit of the hotel, turn left get into the lane closest to the sidewalk, and drive straight, what kind of car are you driving." "A silver Nissan Rouge." I answered. "I'll be outside I'll wave you down, you just have to turn into the parking lot, and hurry I don't know how long I can keep him from getting in a fight. " I hung up, threw on a pair of jeans, I only sleep in a t-shirt and underwear, and slipped into my worn out pair of converse's and threw a sweatshirt on I took my phone and hotel key and pt it in my pocket and took my keys and ran out the door. I was on the first floor so I went straight to my car.

I followed his directions and I saw him waving, I pulled into a parking lot, found a space and got out and ran to the front. "Hey Parker, how are ya." Jon said trying to stand up, and the only reason he was standing is because the bouncer was holding him up. "Thank you for coming, when he sobers up, let him know he's banned from this place." The bouncer said as he put Jon's arm around me. I started walking back to my car, which was behind the bar, when he pulls me up to the side and says, "I felt something and I didn't know if you felt it back so after I made sure it was true, by kissing you. I planned to do that I didn't want to give you time." he said gazing into my eyes "Time for what" I said staring back at his beautiful blue eyes. "To say no, it would have killed me inside even more than I am already." he told me, I knew he was sincere, you could see it in his eyes."So, this might just be the booze talking, but I kinda want to know." he asked, looking into my eyes, and melting my heart."Know what, know if I felt something in that kiss or something during the best sex I have ever had, yeah, I felt something. I mean Jon, if you wanted sex, all you had to do is ask, I said laugh. "You're funny, and cute, but I want to give you a warning." he stood back "What do you mean a warning." I said confused, "I'm damaged beyond repair, and I'm ice cold, for me emotions don't exist, I hurt everything I love, before they do it to me first." he said. "I'm not even sure if I will remember this in the morning, but god your eyes are beautiful." he said as he picked up my chin with his hand. "Way to get off topi-" I didn't get to finish as he just started to kiss me.

It was just like last month, but better. I started to feel the tingling up and down my spine. I didn't wan to stop, but he had other plans. He turned his head and threw up. "It wasn't you just the booze." he said. "I would kiss you again but" he said with a face. "I understand, I have a room you can go and wash your mouth out okay." I walked him back to the car. In about five minutes we were back at the hotel and I walked him into the room. I shut the door and heard him finishing what he had started in the parking lot. The toilet flushed, and he ran some water and I heard him spit it out a few time.

I had taken off my chuck's and my sweat shirt. I sat on the bed waiting to talk to him about what he wanted to do for the night. He came out of the bathroom and just as I was about to say something, he pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me. I felt him taking my tank top off, as he said something. "If you want to stop, just say so." he said in between kisses. I didn't say anything just looked in his eyes and took his jacket off, the same one he wore on the show. I guessed he understood because we went back to making out. I lifted his shirt over his head, as he worked his way down from my neck to my naval.

By this time we had straightened out on the bed. He licked me from the top of my pelvic bone, to in between my breast. I started to unbuckle his belt, and undid his jeans. He was doing the same thing to me. He kissed me down to the very tip of my underwear. He looked at me as he started to take them off, and continued to kiss me until he had reached the lips of my pussy. He proceeded to give me the best oral sex ever, I knew he had a decent amount of experience, most guys are just terrible at it, and I loose interest in having sex. I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair as I pushed his head further into my vagina. I was in pure ecstasy as he continued. I was so close to cumming when he stopped. "Why did you stop, it was so good." I asked. "Well, I would like to be reciprocated, if you don't mind." he said with a smirk on his face. "Oh, well you wish is my command" as he finished taking of his pants and boxers. This was the first time I was going to be able to show him my skills, and my expectations were more than exceeded, when he stood up and I saw is cock. "Um, wow, not really sure how all of that is going to fit into my mouth, but I'll try." I sat on the edge of the bed, I put my lips around the head and just went from their. He grabbed my hair and pushed my mouth down even further until I started to gag. "Oh, so you're the that likes to control how much goes in my mouth." I looked up to him with a sly smile. I continued to suck him off as I heard him moan. He pull my mouth off of his cock, and pushed me on the bed.

He positioned me to the middle of the bed, he climbed on top of me and began to fuck me senseless. I moaned and groaned so loud,he put his hand over my mouth so we would get complaints from the room next to us. We did it in every position he knew, and I realized that I was more flexible than I thought I was. We had lost track of time and by the time we ran out of energy and collapsed on one another, the clocked said 5:30. "2 hours, wow, you can really go." I said trying to catch my breath. "Well when you like what you do, you become very good at it." he joked around. I was so tired and so was he, we fell asleep, still with me mostly on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up, looked beside me to see if Jon was their to make sure last night wasn't just a dream. I turned over and he wasn't but I looked out on the patio area to see him in his boxers smoking a cigarette. I threw on the shirt I tore off of him last night in the heat of passion.

I walked out and he looked up at me. "You know those things kill you right?" I joked looking in those beautiful ice blue eyes. "Well, it just ends my misery quicker I guess." he looked back at me, it was hard to tell if he was serious of not. "I think I should be offended somehow." I said as he stood up and meet me in the frame of the sliding door. "Trust me, if I wanted to offend you, you'd know it." he said leaning to my face about to kiss me. I jerked my head to the side as he kissed my cheek. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I swear." he said as he brought my eyes to meet his. "God damn you ares are beautiful." he said as he kissed me.

Ever one he has given me, has melted my heart. He went into the room after giving me a kiss, and put some pants on. "You look great in my shirt, but do you mind if I can have it back." he asked. I took it off, it was the only thing I had on, and tossed it at him. "You look better with it off." he put it on a kissed me again. "Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere, if you don't mind." he said with a smirk. "depends on where it is." I said as I put on my underwear and pans. "It's a surprise.". He said handing me my bra. "I'm not big on surprises" I said putting my bra and shirt on. "Trust me, you will love it, but I have to drive if that's okay." as he walked closer to me. "Well it won't be much of a surprise if I drive, you'd have to tell me." I joked. A smile grew across his face. I felt tingles going p and down my spine, if his kisses melted me, his smiles killed me. "True, get your stuff and lets hit the road Jack." he was beginning to leave the room."Quick question, where's your suitcase, wouldn't want you to leave it here." I asked. "I left it in the rental car I had, it can be a gift from me to the rental company, since I didn't pay them yet." he said with that smile across his face. "You are one mean prick Jon, I like it." I looked at him as I passed him out the door. "Here let me put your stuff in the back for a." he said taking my suitcase for me. "What a gentleman." I joked. "You gonna open my door for me too." "You're a big girl I think you can do it yourself." he joked walking around to drivers side.

"Any hints please, I really really hate surprise's" I begged as we were going on the highway. "You'll see a sign pretty soon, just look at it and I think you'll know where we are going." he said. "Fine, so what do you want to talk about, we can't go the whole way in silence." I said taking a sip of my monster. "Okay, shoot away, ask me some questions." he said taking a quick look at me. "So, you you remember everything that happened last night between us." I was curious. "I remember the sex, don't think I'll ever forget that." He smirked. "I won't forget that either, but I meant at the bar, do you remember what you told me." he asked. "I remember calling you, and you Picking me up, after that things get a little fuzzy and I remember puking in your hotel, and of course the sex." he said turning off the highway to get some gas.

"You want anything from inside he said pulling up to the pump." I just shook my head no. I just thought to myself, remembering everything he told me. I decided not to tell him. He came back in the car and got me a bag of chips. "Two questions, one, how did you know I like these, and how did you pay for everything." she remembered the bouncer saying he didn't have any money. "Well I saw the empty bag in your hotel trash, and for the money I robbed that old lady." he joked. "Very funny, but seriously." I said chuckling. "I have my bank card on me, heir is some money in it, not much but some." as we laughed.

"Don't forget to look put for the sign." he said as we pulled back on to the highway. I hated long drives, but he made it better. We spent the whole time cracking perverted jokes and talking about music.

"Okay, I have to know, how does girl like you get into wrestling." he asked as he stopped laughing from one of the jokes. "It's the only thing I ever got excited for. I had a boring job taking care of senior citizens, and I was only 21, I shouldn't be that bored at the age." I said. "I had good hours and what ever days I wanted to work and decent money, enough to put me through wrestling school." he asked "Who trained you." "I trained at New York Wrestling Connection under Mikey Whipwreck." "Oh, didn't her train Zack Ryder." "Yep, a few WWE talents acctually. I was able to get a lot of bookings and I'd just sit and talk to all of the wrestlers and some would even show me some moves, how did you get into wrestling" I asked eating s chip out of the bag he bought me. "It was the only thing I liked. The only thing that kept me from dying on the streets."

"Rough life." I asked "That's and understatement trust me I am more screwed up than you will ever know, but I wouldn't want to wipe that beautiful smile of your face with samatics.". I started blushing. "So have you figured out where we are going yet." he asked. "Yeah, about a houndred miles ago when I saw the Welcome to Ohio sign, I know you are from Cincinnati." I said with a smirk on my face. "Well we have brains, beauty and saracasm, tell me where have you been all my life." he asked as I saw a sign that said Cincinnati 100 miles. I chuckled, looking out at the beautiful sky. It was the summer, and Ohio was just beautiful. "I'm gonna give you a warning, when we stop next, I'd change into shorts. It gets hot in the mid west, wouldn't want you to get all sweaty."he said with that smirk on his face. "Oh, i'd think you'd like me when I'm sweaty." me being my usual attitude, sarcastic. "Oh, I know I would, but I wouldn't want you to die from heat stroke before all the fun we are going to have." he continued the fun right back.

He bulled of the highway on the first exit after the Welcome to Cincinnati sign. After a lot of turns he pulled into what I thought was an apartment complex. It looked run down and dirty. I dug the only pair of shorts I had out of my bag and went inside after he did. He opened the door, I didn't see him use a key and thought he would leave his door unlocked in this part of towm. I had come for a place a little better than this and never leaved my door unlocked. "Do you not lock your door." I said following him into his apartment. "No, everyone around here is afraid of me, they never take my stuff, cause they know I'll hurt them." I heard him say as he went into his bedroom. I walked into his living room and the only thing I could even do was just smell the aboundence of his smell, cigerettes and AXE, with a hint of alcohol, the smell made me smile.

"Yo, you gonna get changed into your shorts. Or do you want to stand around smiling all day." He broke me out of my daze. "Do you want to get dressed in the bedroom, it's not like I haven't seen you naked." he joked. "Nah I'll just get dressed right here, give me a minute." I said as I slipped of my chucks, and my pants followed right after. I put on my shorts, and my shoes back on. "If you want me to throw those of my bed for you." he sid. I tossed them to him, as he threw them on his bed.

"So do you mind telling me what we are going to be doing. Please." I said as I stopped him in the frame of his door. "I want you to meet some people, I think you'll like them." he said before kissing me. "Let's go. I wanna pick up some beer first." as we made our way to the stopped at a BP and he went in. He came out with a big cooler. "Hey can you help me put the ice and beer in here." He asked as I got out of the car. After we finished we went to this parking lot. Their was a group of people at the back, and that's where Jon drove to.

"Hope you don't mind meeting my friends." he said.

I remebered that day like it was yesterday. It had been a year since we had gotten together, and Parker had never loved anybody as much as she loved Dean. She had been with him for all the good things. Even the bad. I was the first person he called when he got his contract with WWE. I picked up everything and moved to Florida with him. He was so happy when I got offered a contract.

I started to drive again, I went to the one place I knew I needed to be. I parked the care outside her house. Went up to the door, and began knocking on it. "It is 2 o'clock in the morning, someone better be dead." I heard Paige say as she open the door. "Oh, arker, what are you doing here." I couldn't get a word out before I started to cry. "Oh. Whats wrong, come inside." she pulled me in her house. I saw Roman come down from upstairs. They had just moved in together a few weeks ago. "What happened to Parker." Roman asked as he sat next to me on the couch. "Calm down Parker, and tell me whats wrong. I wiped my tears with the sleves from my sweatshirt. "I can't keep dealing with Dean accusing me of cheating on him, he just lost his mind today." I said trying to calm myself down. "He didn't hit you did hear, because if he did I'll kill him Parker." I inturpeted Roman. "No, nothing like that, he just called me some really vulgar things." What did he say sweetie." Paige asked as she held my hand. "He called me a whore and a cunt. He asccused me of sleeping with Vince to get called up and the title shot. I can't take much more of this, I can ferl me breaking inside. It hurts so much cause I love him, I really love him Paige" I said as I started crying again.

"It's okay Parker, you can stay here tonight." Paige said as she brought me in for a hug. "Yeah Randi" Roman liked to call me by my real nam. "I'll sleep on the couch you and Paige can have the bed so you can talk with her." Roman said being so kind. "No, I'll go to a hotel, I'll be fine, I'm not kicking you out of your own bed Roman." I said as I took my head away from Paiges chest. "I insist, stay here, I don't mind at all." Roman said giving me a hug. "Thank you Roman, I promise it will only be for tonight. I'll figure something out tomorrow." I said "Take all the time you need Randi. I'll go get you somethhing to drink, what do you want." he was one of the sweetest guys I had known. "The strongest bottle of booze you have, in the tallest glass you have." I said. "Well, I'll see what we have."

"Can I ask what set Dean off tonight." Paige asked. "Remeber when we went out on a group date to the movies with Seth and his girlfriend." I said as Paige shook her head yes. "Well he found a text from me to Seth saying I can't wait to meet up. And took it completely out of porportion." I said as Roman gave me a glass of Jack, I usually don't drink, but tonight is an expection. I chugged half of it as I continued, "He didn't believe me when I said it was about the big date we had, he accused me of sleeping with Seth, one of his best friends. Paige he called me the biggest mistake of his life, he treated me like I was worthless." I began to cry again. "I started to believe what he was saying, I am worthless." I burst into tears again. "No you are not Randi Parker." Paige said grabbing my head so I was looking at her. "You are not worthless, not by a long shot, you are great, smart, georgous, amazing. You are my best friend and you are the furthiest thing from worthless. If that's what Dean thinks, than he is an idiot and you are too good for him." Paige said as she gve a hug again. "Now let's go to sleep, we'll do some fun things tomorrow." Paige said as she took me to her room. "Night Roman, adn thank you for this." I said as he got some blankets and pillows out of a closet. "Night girls."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: (**Just to let some of you know, a couple of time Parker is called by her real first name Randi, and Dean is referred as Jon, his former ring name and his real name, to just didn't want to confuse you guys, hope you like this story, feel free to wrote a review negative or positive. I also switched the setting to Tampa Florida.**)

I woke up to the smell of sausage and eggs. I got up and put my hair in a sloppy bun and went down stairs. "Hey sleepy head, you hungry, I made breakfast." Roman said as he saw me enter the kitchen. "I could go for a omelet if you don't mind Roman." I asked sitting down at the table. "Not at all, want anything in it, we have sausage, bacon, ham and cheese." is said looking in the refrigerator. "Ugh, ham and cheese please." I said as I saw Paige pour me a cup of coffee. "Coming right up sweetie." Roman said with a smile. "How did you sleep last night, you kept tossing and turning." Paige said as she handed me my coffee. "I couldn't stop thinking about Dean, everything he said to me kept going through my mind like a video." I said before I took my first sip of coffee.

"Well today is a fun day. We are going out for some girl time, and Emma is coming." she said as Roman handed me my omelet. "We aren't going to bring the D word up what so ever." she said referring to Dean, which just made me think of him."I don't know if you brought some clothes, if not you can grab something from my closet. I don't think you want to wear that again today." she said as I finished the omelet Roman made me. "All of the clothes in my car are dirt, do you mind picking something out for me." I asked as I took another sip of my coffee. "Sure, once you are done with your coffee just come upstairs." Paige said as she put her plate and cup in the sink and disappeared upstairs.

"Hey Roman, can I ask you a question." I said going up to the sink, where he started washing the dishes Paige had just put in. "Absolutely." he said. "I know I shouldn't care, but can you talk to Dean, I know what he said to me, but I said some nasty things to him too, and I just want to make sure he is okay, you know how he gets in his moods." I asked him, the last thing I wanted was Dean doing something to himself, I'd never forgive myself. "Yeah, if he isn't at the gym, I'll call him, and no need to explain, I understand." he said flashing me a smile. "Thank you Roman, you have been so nice, Paige is a lucky girl." I said giving him a hug. "Not a problem at all, and if you want, you can leave you bag here, I'll do the laundry when I get back from the gym okay." Roman said finishing up the dishes. "No, you don't have to, I'm a big girl, I'll do it when we get back." I said as I was about to leave the kitchen. "You sure I don't mind at all." Roman said drying his hands. "I'm sure, I'm gonna go upstairs I'm sure Paige is waiting for me." I said as I saw Roman nod his head.

As I got upstairs I went straight to the bedroom, "He you in here Paige." I walked into the door. "In the closet I got a towel and toothbrush for you if you want to hop in the shower." she said behind her closet door. She threw the towel on the bed, and the toothbrush followed. OI grabbed them and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got out and dried off. I brushed my teeth, and then dried my hair. Put it up in a ponytail and turned around to walk out the door. "aah, damn Paige, let a girl know if your gonna come in." I said having felt my heart skipped a beat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, just wanted to give you some clothes." she was laughing after she handed me them. "and hurry up, Emma's here." I quickly threw the clothes she had given me, and went into the bedroom and threw on my chucks, the one's Dean got me for my birthday. He had them customized. They were my favorite color purple, with one of my tattoos on the sides. Everyone who saw them loved them and wanted to know where I got them from.

I went downstairs and met up with Paige by the door, Roman came by and gave us each hugs before we left. Me and him have had a brother/sister relationship since we meet. Same with Seth, I hate how Dean would think I would cheat on him with his friends.

We left and went to Emma's Jeep. I went in the back, and Paige hopped in the front. "To the mall" Emma said. I stared out the window, Emma and Paige were talking about what stores they wanted to go to. "Charlotte Russe, if you don't mind Parker, I know girly isn't really your style." Paige turned and asked. She was right, I never dressed like a girl much. I barely owned any dresses, and skirts are no where near my closet. I have always been a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. As long as I had my chucks and my ball cap I didn't care. "Not at all, their not as bad as Forever 21." I said laughing knowing that was Emma's favorite store. I'd love to poke fun at Emma, she would start using Australian slang, same with Paige, but in her case British. The best part is when I would say an American idiom and they'd both look at me like I have five heads.

By the time I realized it, we were already at the mall. It was a wonder Paige wasn't broke, with how close the mall is to her. We managed to find a parking spot. I asked Paige to hold my wallet in her bag, I never carried a purse, I usually put it in my duffel bag, but who brings one of those to the mall. We went in through a sears, walked around until we found Charlotte Russe. "Here ya go Paige, lets see if we can find something sexy for Parker." Emma said as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the store. "Parker doesn't do sexy." I said almost tripping. "Come on just try on stuff please, you don't have to buy anything if you don't want to." Paige said. "Fine, but if you put anything flowery or pink within ten feet of my body, I will hurt you." they began to smile. "Okay let's go get some stuff." Emma said as they both grabbed my wrist and asked me what I liked. "How about I go over to the seats, pick what ever you want and I'll try it on, Emma, Paige knows my size just ask her. And remember what I said about flowers and pink." I screamed the last part as the rushed to begin picking out things. I began thinking to myself.

_I have so odd friends, But I love them and they are always their for me. Paige didn't have to be so nice to me last night, she could have said no. And Roman, he has been awesome too, Paige is so lucky to have him. Ugh, I have to find somewhere to sleep tonight. I just want to sleep in my bed. I want Dean to hold me and tell me he loves me, we haven't been happy in so long. Every thing has suffered, me, him, our sex life is nonexistent. I just can't put up with all the accusations, why doesn't he get that I love him and I would never hurt him. Ugh, come one Randi, stop thinking about him. He is hurting you, you didn't do anything to him for him to start accusing you of everything. Ugh stop thinking about him, you sound like a thirteen year old girl, ugh where the hell id Paige and Emma._

I soon as I said that, they come walking up with mounds of clothes in their hands. "Do you want me to try on the entire store. How are they even going to fit into the dressing room." I said "I can help you with that, there is a bigger dressing room in the back, we use it for a hang out spot, but theirs a door, just lock it, its huge, all three of you can go in their." the store manger said. "Do you mind if I ask for an autograph, I love you three." she had a huge smile on her face. "Sure, Michelle," I looked at her name tag. "Do you mind giving us a hand with this. I wouldn't want them to fall over trying to get to the back." I joked taking half of the clothes out of Paige's arms so she could stop leaning."Absolutely, it is my job after all." she joked taking half of Emma's pile. She walked us to the back and told us to set the clothes on the chairs. "If you need any help just come out and ask me." she said as she left the room.

"Okay we want you to try this on first." Paige said as she handed me a purple mini dress. I must have tried on a hundred outfits. But I liked a lot of them, especially this white flowy skirt with a black studded and strapless tube top, with a distressed jean jacket and a pair of motorcycle boots. "This is cute, a little girly but I still like it" I said twirling around in it. My phone went off, I saw it was a text from Roman, _Hey, talked to Dean at the gym, he's in a mood, but he didn't do anything stupid. I told __him you were staying at mine and Paige's for a while. He want to know if it was okay to call or come __by later so you two can talk. _I just slumped in the couch and put my face in my hands. "What's wrong Parker." Emma said immediately coming over and sitting next to me. "I had Roman make sure Dean was okay when he went to the gym, and he just texted me saying Dean wants to meet up with me or call me and I have no idea what I should do." I said laying the back of my head on the top of the couch. "Well, do you want to see him." Paige said sitting on the ottoman in-front of me. "Yes, but I don't want to go out in public, just in case we start fighting." I said trying to think of somewhere we could talk.

"How about this, tell Dean to come over to my house, you guys can go in the back yard and talk, there are not neighbors around to hear you guys fight if you do." Paige said rubbing my knees. "Thank you Paige you have been so amazing since last night, I owe you big time." I said giving her a hug. "Well, wear this outfit, and consider it a deal." she joked. "Deal, plus I do love it."

Emma went to get the person who has been helping us, Michelle. "What would you like us to help you put some of these clothes back, and she wants to buy the outfit she's wearing." Emma said pointing to me. "Not a problem, I can take the security tags off here, and just take the price tag off and I'll scan them and you can use the bag and shoe box for your clothes and shoes. As for the clothes as long as you put most of them back, I have the rest." Michelle said being so nice. We put damn near all of the clothes back and went to the register to meet Michelle to pay for the clothes. After that I asked her if she has a piece of paper. She handed me a piece of printer paper, and I wrote a little message saying thanks for being so nice and I signed it, and so did Paige, and Emma, and took a picture with her, thanked her again and left.

We spent about two hours in the mall, as we were leaving the mall, I called Dean. "Hey, how are you." I heard after about three rings. "Um, good I guess, ugh Roman told me you wanted to talk, I really don't want to do it in public, so if you don't mind meet me at Paige's house we can talk in her back yard." I could feel myself starting to cry. "Yeah, I'll meet you their." I heard I love before I hung up, I didn't want him to hear me crying. I stopped myself before I meet up with Emma and Paige again.

"How did it go." Emma asked putting the bags in the back of the Jeep. "Yeah, he's gonna meet at Paige's pretty soon, do you mind if we go back I want to get their before he does." I said as I got into the back seat. "Yep, on the road we go." Emma said starting the Jeep. We where home in ten minutes, Emma went to go meet up with her boyfriend, Corey Graves. Paige saw Dean pull up in his truck. "I'll take the bags, just go through the gate." Paige whispered in my ear.

"Hey Randi, you look nice, is that outfit new." Dean said, he was acting so weird. "Yeah, it's not like you to notice new clothing." I said confused. "I'm just trying to talk with out trying to hurt you." he said stepping up on the curb. "Lets go t the back yard, just in case we scream, no need to do it like rednecks." I said motioning him to follow me. We went through the gate and he sat down on the outdoor love seat with his elbows on his knees. I sat across from him in a regular seat.

" I don't really know what to say." Dean started. "I'm sorry wouldn't be a bad start. Or a I was wrong, I shouldn't have accused you of screwing around, um there are a few things you can start with." I snarled at him. "Randi, don't go there please." Dean sighed. "Where do you want me to go Jon, you wanted to talk, after all the shit you put me through, all of the accusations, you really expect me to sugar coat it." I started to raise my voice, my anger always got the best of me. "You have put me through hell four the past few months. I can't anything without you thinking I'm going to fuck someone." I began to cry. "Don't cry Randi, you know how it hurts me to see you cry." he said standing up and walking over to me.

"Don't touch me, you should be hurting. I have for months. The only man that I have every loved, keeps breaking my heart. How else do you expect me to react. I'm tired of hurting Jon, I'm tired of making sure I don't upset you. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells, I second guess everything I do. That's not how a relationship works. I shouldn't feel as if I will get my head screamed off if I do one thing that looks wrong." I had tears strolling down my face. My heart was in my stomach and I couldn't even believe this was coming out of my mouth.

"I know, I have been the worst boyfriend, I have been a total ass and I'm sorry. I love you, you know that right. I will always love you. You are the only girl that can call me out on my shit and still love me. Can we just move on from all of this and be what we used to be." this sounded nothing like what Dean usually is like. "Tell me you know I love you." he asked.

"I don't know. Because when a guy has a girl he loves he doesn't put her through hell. He trusts her, he makes sure she is happy. He doesn't hurt her. You don't trust me, you hurt me, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not happy. THIS is not a relationship anymore." I scream crying. Then I walked up to him and grabbed his jacket. "Despite is all I still love you, I want us to go back to the way we were. When we couldn't keep or hands off each other. Were our fights turned into really great sex in like ten minutes. Where you and me we still us and not fighting every minute." I looked into his eyes, I saw a tear starting to form. I couldn't believe he was crying.

"So are you saying you still want to be together or what. I promise I will treat you better,. I know you deserve the world, I know you deserve someone who hasn't done all this shit to you, but I love you to much to let you go." I cried even more and my head fell into his chest. He held me as I cried, I began to get myself together and to tell him something I couldn't believe myself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't, I can't hurt anymore, I can't cry anymore. I just can't be in this relationship anymore. I am drained, I am tired and I am so depressed that it's starting to physically hurt me. You're right I don't deserve this. Until I know for sure that I can love you and have you love me back with no accusations, and no problems, I can't be with you Jon. I am so sorry but I can't anymore." I swear I saw his heart breaking in his eyes. I kissed him one last time as he hugged me. I wanted to stay in him arms forever and just smell him, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore. I left him in the backyard, and I heard him walk behind me. I walked into the house through the side door. I heard him run to his truck and slam the door shut. But he didn't start it, I wondered if he was crying like I was. I shut the door and Paige came into the little hallway and asked me what happen. "I broke up with him." I just felt my legs give out and I slid down the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (**Thank you to the Guest and FlyingKitty32 for your reviews. You have no idea how happy they made me.)**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Roman's phone going off. I was in the guest bedroom, they were letting me stay with them until I had the time to go out and find an apartment. "What is it Dean, its 3 in the morning." I heard Roman say as I woke up. "You got arrested, for what, what the hell did you do Dean?" I heard him scream. "Shh Roman, I don't want to wake up Parker." Paige said. It was to late I was already awake and opened my door so I could hear better. "I'll be their in ten minutes Dean." I heard him open a draw, presumably to get some clothes. "What happened with Dean, why did he get arrested?" Paige said trying to keep her voice low, but they didn't realize that my door was ope. "From what he said he trashed his apartment and his landlord called the cops on him, I got to go bail him out, I'll be back soon, and he told me to tell you not to tell Randi, he doesn't want her to know."I heard him give Paige a kiss, as I closed my door slowly.

_What the hell was he thinking. This is the something stupid I was worried he would do. This is my fault, I should have just forgave him when he said he was sorry, I love him I should be able to forgive him. Why did I break up with him. But he has hurt me for so long, and I deserve something better, I deserve to be loved with out accusations. I know he loves me, he doesn't do something like this for just anybody. I knew what I was getting myself into when we started dating. He told me he hurts people, he makes sure he does it before they do it to him. But I told him I was different, that I wouldn't hurt him, that I loved him. I still love him. Was braking up a mistake, I knew he was on the edge, did I push him over. NO Randi, stop, stop thinking like this, you deserve everything you gave him. He didn't give it too you. You did nothing to deserve the accusations, you were the best girlfriend you could be, he is what was wrong with the relationship._

I just went to bed, I just wanted to stop thinking that this was in anyway my fault. I was still exhausted from what had happened from earlier today. This was the first time since I broke up with him that I hadn't been crying. I got into the bed and feel started to fall asleep when I heard my door creep open, and Paige checked on me. I just wasn't in the mood to talk so I pretended to be asleep.

The last thing I wanted to think about was Dean, but what the mind wants the mind gets. I remembered one of the best nights of my life. The night he told me he loved me.

It was June, we had a few days off, a rare feet in WWE, but we took the opportunity to relax. We were in my hometown on Long Island. I called up a fried of mine and said I had about 10 people who were bored and wanted something to do. Her boyfriend had this place where he and his friends hung out. She said bring beer, and we'd have a party. It was me, Dean, Paige, Roman, Emma, Corey, Seth, and his girlfriend Leighla. We drove in from the city. Once we got on Long Island, I started to drive, seeing since no one else knew where we were going. We stopped of in Riverhead, at a BJ's to get some cases of beer and a big cooler.

We had rented a truck and put everything in the bed. After about 45 minutes we were finally in Greenport. After a couple turns I pulled into a very large parking lot in between two restaurants. We walked into a garage looking building. "Katie Bell, where are you." I said popping my head into the door. "Ahhhhh Randi." I saw her run up and hug me. We have been close since high school, she was the only one I talked to since I graduated. "Holy crap you look great, and you lost a lot of weight, sweetie you look amazing." she said hugging me again. "I know, diet and exercise." I said as I saw her boyfriend come up. I used to be about 400 pounds during high school, but after I had had a 6 month long battle with tapeworms, I had lost my appetite and I dropped 250 pound in 6 months. Not very good at the time, but it gave me the motivation to get in shape. "Hey Nate, how are you." I said giving him a hug. "Good, I got a couple question though, where's the beers, and who are your friends." I laughed, and started to wave them in. "I'll just tell you their ring names, its easier, that is Corey, his girlfriend Emma, that's Roman, his girlfriend Paige, that is Seth and his girlfriend Leighla, who isn't a wrestler." I said pointing to each of them. "And the man bringing you your beer is Dean, he's my boyfriend." I said as Seth and Roman each took a couple of cases from Dean so he could say hi. "Guys this is Katie, her boyfriend Nate, and that is Barry, Harley, RJ, and Andy." as all of them tipped their hats.

After some small talk, everybody started to have fun, and I went out side to get some air, it started to get hot inside, Dean followed me out. Katie was out there with Nate. "To hot in their for you." Nate joked sitting on a little concrete ledge. Me and Dean jumped up on to another big ledge of concrete. "Yeah, she wanted some air." I said. "So how have you been since you became a big star." Katie joked. "I'm far from a big star, but I've been good. The traveling is kind of getting to me but it's worth it." I said as Dean sat behind me putting his arms around my waist. "Someone tired of traveling the world, getting to things no one else I know can do." she joked around. "It starts to get annoying, I don't have much fun in the cities we go to, I got from the plane to the hotel, to the gym to the arena, and do it all over again." I said. "Oh, that kind of sucks, I thought you got to tour around everywhere." she said taking a sip of her beer. "We can sometimes, not a lot though." I said doing the same thing. "So, Dean right." she asked as he nodded. "Where are you from." Katie began doing her 20 questions. "Cincinnati." he answered. "How old are you." she continued. "I'm 26, how old are you." he joked around. "Same age as Randi, but I asked the questions, so how did you meet her." she continued. "At a wrestling show in New York City." he was being nice, I gave him a warning, Katie was very protective of me. "How long have you guys been going out, and do you live together." she asked staring him down. "It's okay Katie, he's one of the good one's." I said. "Well Katie, we've been going out about 6 months, and yes we share an apartment in Tampa." He answered. "Okay, I'm going inside, but I will be talking to you before you two leave." she said as her and Nate went back inside.

"Thank you for that, she just looking out for me." I said turning around so our eyes meet. "I get it, my friends wanted to do the same thing, but I just told you were boring." he said as his smirk laugh came across his face. I slapped his arm and began to laugh. We hoped off the concrete and walked around the lot a little bit. We talked and walked around. I never though I could have one of those lovey dovey cute moments with Dean. He never seemed like that type of person. So many things I thought he would never do, walking around holding hands. Kissing in public, smushey stuff, he did. I think in part because I wanted to. We walked around the lot and came back to the concrete wall Nate and Katie were sitting on earlier. "You have turned out so different then I thought." I said as he put his arms around my waist. "Is that good or bad." he joked. "Good, great actually, I never thought you were the PDA type of person, you definitely do seem like that type of boyfriend." I said looking in those eyes that made my heart skips a beat. "Well, I'm not but, I know you like it so I don't mind doing it." he flashed me that smile I loved so much. "That is so sweet, but I don't want you to pretend to be something your not." I said. "Well isn't that what love is for." I was stunned.

"Love, did you just say love." I was in shock. "Yes, and I'm starting to feel that it's not reciprocated." he said backing away. "No, it is, but I didn't think you would be the one to say it first." I said pulling him back around. "Well, I haven't said it the correct format, so if you want, you can still say it first." he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him. I smiled "I love you Jonathan Good." I said about to kiss him. "I love you too Randi Parker." he said leaning in to my face. We were about to kiss before I heard an "Awww." I looked to the side and saw two girls that looked familiar. "Look Marissa, the ugly ducking turned into a pretty swan, and found her prince charming." I let go of dean and got back on the ground. I began to recognize them, they were the two girls who made my life a living hell during high school. "Who the hell are you two." Dean said. "They are the reason I hated high school." I answered as I stood in front of him. "Marissa, Allison, how are you guys." as my voice reeked of sarcasm. "We are great Randi, how is the big star from Greenport doing." Allison said in her most obnoxious tone. "I am amazing, so how are the kids." I remembered that both of them had children while still in their teens. "They're fine, at home with my mom, we just got off work." Marissa answered. "We have hard working jobs, you know, we don't get to fly around the world pretending to fight." Allison said as both of them began to laugh.

"Pretending to fight, very funny, you know, since we met I have never been anything but nice to you, I have no idea why you hate me so much." I have always wondered. "Well, because it was the nature of high school, us as the popular and pretty ones, needed to take our anger about nasty rumors out on someone. And you were the ugly, fat and geeky one, so it made perfect sense." Marissa said bluntly. "Well, there is just one thing wrong with what you just said." they looked at each other confused. "You both are not pretty, and the only reason you were popular is because you would sleep with anybody." I chuckled. "No we didn't, we only slept with our boyfriends." I busted out laughing. "Okay, says the sixteen your old mother with three father possibility's, and the person who slept with their supposed best friends boyfriend for a year and a half, you slept with your boyfriends and everybody else too." I continued. "Now you can call me what ever you want, a geek, fat, ugly, a fake fighter, but I will always be better than you, now I know no one invited you, so please leave." I finished took Dean's hand and walked back into the shop as everyone had called it.

We got back in and saw everybody dancing. I knew Dean wasn't much of a dancer, he never danced, but I asked him anyway. "Please, you can just stand their, please." I asked. He shook his head yes, and I was shocked, we walked over from where the seats were, right next to Seth and his girlfriend Leighla. "How the hell did you get him to dance." Seth laughed. "She said she would start dancing with Leighla, so me and you can dance." Dean joked as he cut in between Seth and Leighla. He danced with him for a few minutes, while all of us started laughing. "Would you like to share a bed tonight too, cause I don't mind sleeping with Parker at all." Leighla said as she hugged me. "Oh I'd like to see that." Dean joked. I slapped his arm as he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my cheek. After a couple hours we got ready to leave, Seth and Leighla didn't drink, so they drove us back to our hotels.

We finally go there and we got in our room. I took my shoes of and my sweatshirt. I turned around to see how far Dean was behind me. Before I knew it he grabbed me by the back of the head and kissed me. I felt his hand go in between my body and the jean shorts I had on, after a little while he picked me up and threw me on the bed. He took his shirt off, and began to kiss me. He ripped my tank top off, and unbuttoned my shorts. I undid his belt and his shorts as well. He kissed me from the top of my pelvic bone to my neck. He looked me in he eyes than whispered in my ear. "I love you Randi Parker." it melted my heart, they way the first one would have if it wasn't interrupted. "I love you too, Jonathan Good". I kissed him again. He undid my bra and began to kiss me all over again. I felt him go into me. It felt like hours before we got tired. We laid in the bed, exhausted, it seemed every time we had sex, it jut got better and better...

I was woken up by Paige. "Hey sweetie, wake up I have to tell you something." she was shaking me. "Yeah, what is it." I was groggy. "Don't freak out, but Dean got arrested." I had completely forgot about last night, the dream was all I could think about. "What the fuck, what happened, did he do something stupid?" I jumped out of bed. "He kind of trashed your guys apartment. The landlord called the cops." she said, I got dressed. "Where are you going." she asked. "Someone's got to bail him out." I grabbed my wallet to see how much money I had in their. "He called Roman, he just called, they'll be here soon." she said as she sat me down on the bed. "Oh, my stuff, I have to see if I still have anything left." I shot up and put my jacket on and ran downstairs. I hopped in my car before Paige could stop me, I drove off, our complex was only 20 minutes away.

I walked into the door and my jaw dropped. Their was a hole in every wall I saw. The couch was flipped over, and the glass on the table and the table itself was broken. I went to go find my pictures. I had kept them on a shelf in the living room. I saw the shelf was broke. But the frames and pictures were fine. I got up and went into the kitchen. "Oh my god." every dish was broken, the bar stools were in pieces. I heard the door open again. I looked up and it was Dean...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **(Thank you FlyingKitty32 and KizzyFur for the reviews. I'm so happy you like it.)**

I couldn't think of anything to say. I started to tear up. I put y hands over my face. He walked over to,, me and wrapped his arms around me. Everything in my body was telling me to walk away. But I couldn't, I didn't. We stood their for a half hour, he let me cry on his shoulder. It felt good him just holding me.

After a little longer he took his hand and moved my head up so I could see his eyes. Those eyes just took my breath away. "I am sorry, I know you are mad I know you hate me, but I can't be without you." he said wiping my tears away. "I don't hate you Jon I could never hate you. That's the problem, I should hate you, all of the shit you have put me through, I should never want to even be in the same room as you. But I just can't stop thinking about you." I broke our embrace and began to walk around still crying. "I should be able to walk out that door, and not look back, but I can't. Everything is telling me to leave everything but my heart." I walked back over to him and looked in his eyes. "What is you heart telling you to do." he asked looking back. "To kiss you." I felt his hands go around my waist. He leaned in and kissed me. The kisses that have melted my heart every time since we got together.

I broke it, and just fell. I was by the back of he couch that he had turned over, I couldn't help but cry. He sat down beside me and rested my head on his shoulders. He just let me cry for a while. "I was stupid to think you were cheating on me." I heard in between my whimpers. "I was stupid to think you wold ever do anything to hurt me, you're not like that I just." he stopped and turned me around to look in my eyes. "I just wanted to hurt you before you hurt me." I remembered the night I picked him up at the bar. He told me the same thing. "I don't want you just forgive me because I'm damaged, if you don't want to continue with what we have, its your decision. I just don;t want you to spend how ever long we're together trying to fix me, I'm broken beyond repair." he stood up and went by the counter.

"Everything is telling me to leave. You are screwed up, you are damaged I just might be making a huge mistake by doing this." I walked over to him. "Doing what" he asked. I kissed him. "I fell in love with you knowing everything. I was willing to risk everything to be with you, because you made me happy." I grabbed the back of his neck and leaned into his face. "You make me happy." I kissed him. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. He took my sweatshirt off. I stopped him. "Trust me I wold love too, but we have to fly out for RAW pretty soon." I said as he kissed my neck. "We have to leave in like an hour Jon." I tried to get him to ay attention, but nothing stopped him and I was kind of happy about it. "Oh I can get it done in an hour." He picked me off the counter, brought me to the bedroom. We spent the next 45 minutes in heat and passion. When we where finished I was out of breath and so happy.

"I hate to cut this short, but we have to get going." I got up and put my pants back on. "Aww, come on, no after glow I think I did pretty damn good, for the time allotted." he laughed. I got back on the bed and sat on top of his chest "Oh, trust me you did great, I'll give it four and a half stars." I joked kissing him. "A half, why did I get half a star deducted?" he ask putting on the t-shirt I just threw to him. "Breath, not a big fan of tasting booze and cigarettes as I'm kissing you." I walked up to him. "Fai, I'll give you four and a half stars." hes said. "I was on game, why do I lose half a star." I put my shoes on and looked at him. "I tasted Captain Morgan, you know I don't like rum, I'm a Jack guy." he joked. "Well that's not my fault", forgetting I had been drinking the night before. "You know Roman drinks that its the only thing he had in the house." "Fine, half a star for outside interference." he joked.

He kissed me, "Thank you, you could have left, and had every reason to do so but you didn't you stayed." I looked into those beautiful blues"You know me, I don't give up with out a fight, I'm not giving up on you." He smiled the rare occurrence always melted my heart. I heard a knock on the door, "Randi, how is everything, we have to leave, we can't miss our flight." I opened the door to see Paige standing their. "Oh good you are okay, holy crap, this place is ruined." she walked in and turned around and saw Jon. "You took him back!" she screamed at me. "After all the shit he put you through, you forgive him. I can't even believe you right now, I had to put up with you for the past two days in tears, a wreck, and what he gives you his puppy dog eyes, and acts like a damaged bad boy, you feel you have to fix, and you forgive all his shit." I knew she would be made, I stood their letting her get everything off her chest, she had been so calm and nice the past couple days, which for her is rare, I knew she was ready to burst at the seems. "You know what, I'm done, have a nice life, I'm going to the airport." she left my duffel bag on the floor and stormed out of our apartment.

"That went better than I though." Jon laughed. "I know, I was waiting fo her to just smack you across the face." I joked grabbing my duffel. "Aww, Roman washed my clothes, that was nice." I went through the freshly folded clothes. "How do you know it was Roman and not Paige." Jon asked. "Because Paige's idea of folding is throwing things into a bag and hoping it doesn't get to heavy." I zipped it back up and grabbed another suitcase from the bedroom, I always made sure my wrestling gear was packed, "You ready." I asked. "Yeah, I have some clean clothes in here, I'll do laundry when we get to the hotel." he grabbed his suitcase.

We got to the airport. We thought we were late, but we looked at the setting area, and al of the wreslters who live in Tampa were sitting their. "Plane was delayed, apparently is snowing in Denver, so we have to take a plane to Colorado Springs and drive to Denver" Alicia texted me. "I'd go get through security, now, we still have an two hours for the plane to Colorado Springs, once you two get here, we are going to get some food." after about thirty minutes, we had meet up with the rest of the guys, we headed to a sushi place. "I know you guys don't like sushi, I checked they have things you'll eat." Seth's girlfriend came up to us. "Oh, and Dean, Seth was wondering if he could talk to you, I'll stay with Parker." Leighla said. We we're walking not that far behind him, I was able to hear what they we're saying.

"Dean, Paige let me in on what happened between you and Parker, I want you to know I would never do anything to destroy your guys' relationship, plus I love Leighla way to much to ever hurt her." Seth said to him, we had to wait a little while for the restaurant to get enough seats together. "I know Seth, I have just been paranoid, I don't know why I would think she would cheat on me anyway, she isn't the type of person to break someone, not like the way I broke her." Dean said leaning against the wall. "What do you mean, what happened with you two." Seth questioned. "I thought Paige told you everything." Dean responded, "Not everything apparently, she only told me about the accusation you made about her and I." he answered. "You weren't the first one I accused her of, we've been pretty bad the past few months. A couple days we got into this huge fight, I called her some horrible things. Accused her of sleeping with the entire locker room, even with Vince, she finally had enough and walked out on me." Seth looked shocked. He finished telling him everything that had happened.

We ate, and went back to the waiting area, after about a half hour we heard our our flight number being called for seating. We got on the plane, and their were two other people on their besides us. About 20nof us were on this flight, some had left earlier, some were just coming off the tour of Puerto Rico, so they were on their way to Colorado. The only good things is that the Pepsi Center, and the hotel we were staying in, were only about an hour and a half drive.

I was still thinking about Paige, I know she needed her time, she never can calm down in a timel fashion. I never heard her say that she was done with me before, and Paige is one to say what is on her mind, and she isn't lying. Dean noticed I wasn't myself. "You still upset about the stuff Paige said." he asked. "I'm just thinking, she has never said that to me before, I can never tell if she means it or not, I really hope not." I said as he put his arm around me. I felt so right, I wish Paige would understand, I understand when her and Roman almost ended them." I snugged my head into his shoulder. "You should just give her the night to process, and talk to her at the arena. If she doesn't want to talk, than you know where our friendship lies" he said before giving me a kiss on my head. "I guess, that's a god idea, I just hope our friendship isn't over. She is my best friend." I felt myself getting emotional. "Trust me, you won't loose you best friend over me." he said.

We landed in Colorado Springs just as it began to snow, we rented a car, me and Dean decided to just drive alone so we could talk. We got to the hotel, and I was just exhausted. Of course he wasn't. We were watching TV, when he began to kiss my neck, "That feels really great, Jon it does, but I am just too tired." I felt like an old lady saying that to her husband of 10 years. "Well, you don't have to do anything, I will work for the both of us." He laughed spinning on top of me. "Please Jon." I gave him a look. "Fine, but I plan on surprising you tomorrow when I wake you up." he said going into the bathroom. "Yay, I have something to look forward too." I joked. I heard the bathroom sink come on, but I passed out.

I could only dream of what would have happened if I just walked out of the apartment...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **(Thank you KizzyFur and FlyingKitty32 for the reviews, means a lot. Just to let you know some of the wrestlers will be referred to by their real names).**

As I woke up Paige came into the room, "Hey, how are you feeling." she sat down on the bed, "Empty, I feel empty, and hungover" I sat up. "Well, you did down a bottle of Captain Morgan, by yourself." Paige sat closer to me. "Well, that explains the hangover." I joked pushing the rest of the covers off of me. I I brought my knees into my chest and put my face into them. "Why do I feel like I did the wrong thing, I walked out on him, I left him, I should have fought to keep us. Every couple goes through hard times, its normal, but you don't leave, you stay and you fix things." I began to walk back and forth in front of the bed.

"Randi Parker," Paige stood up and grabbed my face, "You stayed, you tried for months, you put yourself through hell for months, _**HE**_ didn't try and fix anything, _**HE **_made things worse, you tried, _**HE**_didn't, so don't you feel like you failed." I was starting to cry and she pulled me in for a hug. "I just feel like a failure, Paige, I know he didn't do anything to better us, but you don't know what it is like to love a guy, who seems to only hate you." we sat on the bed. "You're right, I don't know, I've been lucky with Roman, we have our problems, but we fix them like you said, but it should be fixed from both sides, not just one. If you we're to forgive him with him still doing with he has done to you, you are going to make a big mistake."

I knew she was right, I just didn't want to believe it. I know I walked out on him, and I broke up with him, but I can't forget him. That dream had to mean something. "Hey honey, I hate to stop our talk, but we have to get to the airport, we have to get back to work." Paige said. "Do you want me to swing by your place to get some of your stuff just in case Dean is there." she asked. "No, I need to do it, I don't know why but I do." I got up and went to get dressed and realized I had no clothes. "Roman washed the clothes in your duffel bag, its by the bathroom door, do you want us to drive you over or what." She asked. "No you guys go, I want to do it by myself." I went into the bathroom. I threw on some clothes.

I went downstairs. "I'll probably see you at the airport, and thank you you for being so great." I gave them hugs as I went to my apartment. I wondered if my dream was somehow true. After ten minutes I pulled into the parking lot. Dean's truck was still their. I guess he didn't leave yet, or maybe he hasn't been home yet. I walked into the door and was kind of shocked. Everything was fine, and the wasn't any holes in the wall. _It was just a dream._ I thought to myself. I walked down the hallway. I had gotten an odd feeling in my stomach, almost like something bad was about to happen. I pushed in the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I had walked in on Dean having sex with another girl, not only that but I had recognized her, it was Emma, one of my best friends. I was in shock, I couldn't react. Emma covered her body up with the blanket I bought a couple weeks earlier. I saw Emma's lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I moved my head and saw my bags were right by the door. I grabbed them and walked out. I shut the front door behind me and I fell against the door and began to cry. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

I felt the door open, I shot up and turned around. It was Dean. I looked at him, he was still shirtless. "Randi, I don't know what to say, I...I..." he was never at a loss for words. "Well, I only have one thing to say, fuck you." I thew my suitcase into my car and drove off. I couldn't procees what I saw the entire two hour drive to the airport, I parked the car and just sat in it for a little bit. _Not even one day, and he is already screwing some one else, who happens to be one of my best friends. Why, why would Emma do this to me, she saw what I went through. _I couldn't believe it, I decided to just go into the airport. I put my head phones on before I got out of my car. The last thing I was in the mood for was screaming fans.

I walked into the airport, their was still a couple hours until my flight. I checked my luggage and went through security as fast as I could, the last thing I wanted to do is run into Dean or Emma or any other superstar for that matter, I figured they had to leave as soon as I did. I saw all the superstars flying out from Tampa at a sushi bar. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anybody, so I found some where else to eat. I wasn't even hungry, but I knew I had to eat something.

I sat down at a table with my food. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. It was playing in my brain like a movie. I kept thinking about how my best friend could do this to me. It hit me that Emma's boyfriend was in the dark. Well actually, her fiancee now. I finished my food, and went to the restaurant where everybody else was, but nobody was there. I didn't know if I should go find him or not. Then I heard my plane was boarding. I figured I'd be able to tell him when we got to RAW. Corey was a great guy, he deserved to know what his girlfriend was doing to him.

I was surprised when I got on my flight, I didn't see any other superstar on there. I was kind of happy. I put my headphones on again. I wanted to fall asleep, I haven't had much of it the past few days. I manged to get some, but the man next to me who's hand kept "accidentally" slipping on my thigh every half hour didn't help. We landed in Colorado Springs, and after I left the plane, I ran into Emma.

"I am so sorry Randi, we never meet for you to see what you saw." she took my arm. "First, don't touch me, second, I really don't care that you are screwing Jon, but I know Corey will." I walked off. I'm sure she was following me, but I put my head phones back on and I couldn't hear a thing. I got my luggage fairly quickly, and went straight to the rental car service in the airport. "Do you want any specific kind of car miss." the worker asked. "Anything with a trunk, I hate putting luggage in the back seat." I answered. "Is a Nissan Rouge good enough." he asked. "That's fine." I got the keys and was walked out to the car. "Safe travels miss." he said "thank you". I was happy to finally be alone. I set up the GPS and then put some music on.

The hour and a half ride from the airport to the hotel was fairly quick. I realized it was about 6 in the morning. I wasn't tired, so I decided to save some money, and not get a hotel. I went to go eat something and find a gym. I got to the gym, I went straight to the kickboxing area. It was the one thing that got my stress out really well, I just hoped it would work this time. After an hour of just beating the crap out of one of the dummies, an employee came up and asked if I was okay.

"I'm great, amazing, just peachy." I answered in between kicks. "Do you want to spar with someone." he asked. "Not a good idea, I don't want to get in trouble." I answered. "In trouble, how will you get in trouble." he wondered. "If I spar with someone with the mood I'm in now, I will severely hurt and or kill someone. That's the trouble I don't want to get in." I answered. I scared him off, he went back to the front desk.

After a few hours of just reliving stress I took a shower and headed to the arena. I checked my phone and saw it was almost eleven o'clock, I decided to go to the arena. I got their about eleven thirty, I walked into the arena, I found where our locker room was going to be. I was the first one their so I got to choose where I wanted to keep my stuff. Their was a small room just behind the showers, I put my stuff in their. It had a separate entrance. I still had a lot of energy, working out didn't knock much off. I threw on some other work out clothes and took my head phones and just ran around the arena.

After what seemed like 40 laps I ran into the locker room. I heard Paige and Emma walking up the hall talking. I heard Paige calling my name, but I just ran inside and went to where my stuff was. I heard the door shut and Paige talking. "Randi, where are you, did you make it here fine." she finally found me. "Yeah, great." I answered. I looked up and saw Emma standing next to her. I just looked down, I wasn't in the mood to get into a fight. "Aren't you going to say hi to Emma" she asked. "In a mood, not saying hi to anyone, I'm going to finish my run." I put my head phones back on and ran out the door.

After another little while I saw Dean with the rest of The Shield members come in. Corey was with them. I walked up to Corey. "Can I talk to you alone please, I really need to tell you something." Corey nodded his head and walked with me to another side of the hallway. Dean looked over at us, but he didn't stop me.

"I don't know how you are going to talk this, but you need to know." I started. "You sound like someone died, No one died did they." he asked. "No, okay I saw something this morning." I couldn't figure out how to say it. "Just say Parker, I'll be fine." I was nervous but I did it. "I walked in on Emma and Dean having sex this morning." I told him. "What, no Emma was with you and Paige this morning, after what happened between you and Dean." Corey was starting to pace back and forth. "no, I was at Paige's for the past couple days, me and Dean broke up, but I wasn't with Emma. Corey I really hate to be the one telling you, Corey where are you going." I tried to grab his arm. But her started running, right to the Divas locker room.

"Is is true Tenille, are you screwing Jon." He stormed into the locker room. "What are you talking about Matt" Emma was confused. "Just tell me the truth Tenille, are you screwing Jon." she didn't answer. And Corey got mad. "Just tell me, god dammit Tenille, just tell me." he screamed. "Yes, Matt, I'm sorry, Matt can we just go talk alone." Matt stormed off. He was heading in the direction of the guys locker room. I followed, neither Emma or Dean is worth Corey losing his job. Corey busted into the guys locker room and b-lined straight for Dean.

"You fucking asshole, you can't just screw your own girlfriend, you have to screw mine." he decked Dean. "Corey, stop, its not worth it." I said trying to pull him back, but he slipped through my grip. "What the hell is wrong with you Jon, just because you are so fucking miserable, doesn't mean you have to make other people miserable too." he screamed still punching it him. Roman, Seth and a couple other guys pulled him back. I don't know why but I help get Dean off the ground. Me and Justin Gabriel walked him to the trainers.

"What happened to him." I heard one of the doctors say as we walked in. "You'll hear soon enough, can you see if he is alright." I asked. Corey got in a few good punches. "Yeah, just wait one moment, I still have to get some stitches and stuff out of the truck. Can you do me a favor an hold this over that cut on his eyebrow." he asked, and before I knew he grabbed mt hand and put hit on the gauze to try and stop the bleeding. "I guess" I sarcastically said as he walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Randi." Dean said. I looked down to him, I saw his eyes, their was so much pain in them. "You have nothing to be sorry about, we aren't together, the only person you should be saying this to is Corey, hes the one getting hurt in this situation." I lied, I knew we weren't together, but we weren't even broken up for a day, it was killing me inside. "I know you're lying." he said, I had looked away "No I'm not, and you shouldn't be the one questioning moral judgments right now." I gave him a quick look. "You look away, when you're lying, you look in the same direction every time." he said. "No I don't" I said looking up yet again.

"Fine, maybe I am, but its not the time to talk about it, you're bleeding, its just wrong to kick a man while he's down." I looked at him. "I deserve it, I hurt you, I don't remember it, but I hurt you, I honestly don't remember even going home with Emma." he said. "What do you mean going home." I asked. "After we broke up, I went to the bar and just had a couple of drinks." he answered. "A couple?" I said knowing he could never have just a couple. "I swear Randi, I only had a couple, she showed up at like 8, I got their about 4 and you know it takes a couple hours to drink a beer, I like..." "You like to taste the beer, not drink the beer, I remember." I rolled my eyes.

The doctor came back in, I didn't want to leave but I did. I just wasn't in the mood for excuses. I was walking down the hall when someone turned me from behind. "Where the hell do you get off telling Corey that I slept with Dean, that is none of your business." Emma said, she was pissed off. "When you screw someone in my bed, my apartment that gives me the permission to tell him, plus the fact that unlike you, I don't lie to people." I started to walk away when she did it again. This time she slapped me across the face. "Next time you air my business out for everybody, I will hurt you." she started to walk away. I grabbed her by her hair, and pushed her against a scaffold, "You are so lucky I'm not in the mood to get fired, cause I really want to kill you right now." she pushed me away. "Why do you care Randi, he isn't your boyfriend anymore, who he sleeps with is none of your business." she yelled. "It is when one of my supposed best friends can't even wait s full day to hop in MY bed with MY boyfriend." I screamed. People started to come around us, including Dean who had heard what I just said.

I just walked away. I went into my door to the locker room. I was so mad, I started throwing things around, before I just sat in the chair and started crying. I heard the door open and thought it was Paige. "I am not in the mood to talk Paige, please just go." I felt my arm being pulled up and saw it was Dean. Before I could say anything he kissed me. I just melted with it. I knew he hurt me, but I loved him. He broke the kiss and held my head in his hands. "I know I hurt you, I know what I'm going to ask I don't deserve. I don't deserve you, but I love you, I can not be without you. I know I don't deserve it but can I please just have one more chance to prove to you that I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **(Thank you KizzyFur and FlyingKitty32 for you reviews, I'm happy you like the story, and thank you for the suggestions, and sorry for the confusion of the names, I figured if you are really mad at someone you wouldn't call them by their ring name, you'd call them by their real name.)**

"I'm sorry..." I got out before Dean interrupted me. "You have no reason to be sorry, I am sorry." I stepped back from him "Let me finish please, I'm sorry... isn't good enough this time." I felt the tears just fall down my cheeks. "You broke me, you destroyed me, and I can't put my heart through that again. I deserve more Jon, I deserve a relationship in which I'm not accused of shit that I'm not doing." I just saw him break. "I love you Jon, I will always love you, but right now, its a no, I have to be positive you won't hurt me again. If I go back to you now, knowing you haven't changed, I'm just going to set myself up for even more hurt." I honestly could not believe I was doing this. I kissed him one last time, "I'm sorry, I really hope you understand." I began to walk away he pulled me back by the arm and kissed me when he was finished he said "I do, but I'm going to prove I deserve you, I will change, I'm going to win yo back, I don't care how much time it takes." he looked in my eyes. "I will be with you." he kissed me again and walked out if the door.

I sat on the folding chair and looked around. I saw Paige had come in to the room I was in. n"How are you feeling sweetie." she asked. "I feel like I have had my heart taken out of my chest, stomped on, thrown around and chopped up and put back in my chest." she gave me a look like I was crazy. "To descriptive for ya." I asked. "A bit, do you now what your going to do for a place to live." she changed topics sort of. "Nope." I answered. "Well you can stay with me and Roman until you can find a place." Paige said as she came over and gave me a hug. I heard my phone go off. _Hey, I figured I'd text you, if you want to take the apartment, I'll find somewhere else to crash. _Dean sent me a text. _Your name is on the lease, its your apartment, just let me get my stuff out._ I answered. _You sure, I don't mind staying with someone, its okay. _"Who you texting" Paige asked as she brushed her hair in the mirror. "Dean, he wanted to know if I wanted to keep the apartment. I said no." I answered. "Why." she said confused. "Its his name on the lease, and too many memories for me." I texted him back, _I'm sure, I'll be by Wednesday to pick up my stuff, do mind not being their it will just be easier please._ I would hurt to see him, especially signaling the official end of our relationship. _Yeah, sure._

I got ready for my match, all the stress this week, I needed to do what I loved. AJ came in and said that creative wanted to see us. We walked over and were met by HHH. "So we want to continue your feud for a few moths, paying off in a WrestleMania moment for you Parker, its pretty close to were your from. You guys are going to start of in a starter match, but AJ, you going to cheat and win by the skin of your teeth." we nodded as he told us how much time we had for our match, and some ideas for the finish.

I walked to catering to get something to snack on. I got nudged in line by a familiar elbow. "Hey stranger," I looked to see CM Punk. "Hey Punk." I gave him a hug. He had been so nice to me since I started with WWE, we became great friends. "So I heard you haven't had a good few days." he said picking up some veggies to make one of his veggie smoothies. "Yeah, they've been more like train wrecks." I put some veggies on a plate with low fat ranch, I loved being a wrestler, but the healthy food stuff sucked. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Dean, I always thought you two would be great together." he smiled at me. "Yeah me too, but you can only take cheating accusations for so long before you break." I started to chew on a carrot. "Ugh why do we have to crappy food." I said throwing the rest of the carrot stick on my plate. "Because we have to be healthy." Punk said being his sarcastic self. "I know, but why can't carrot sticks taste like pizza or a doughnut. Do you know how long its been since I've had a doughnut." I began to salivate on the idea of a jelly filled doughnut. "Because this isn't Utopia, and healthy food tastes like crap." he understood I wanted to get of the Dean topic. "Oh, could you imagine a perfect world, where you can eat bacon 24/7 and not gain a pound, oh bacon." I got myself really hungry. I dazed out for a little bit. "Sorry, you don't understand my love for bacon." I joked. "Oh trust me, I do, I have bacon tattooed on my arm." I swear he was lying. "No way, you're lying. Show me. He tool his sweatshirt off and showed my the bacon tattoo, right next to the egg tattoo. "That is cool, but I thought you were a vegetarian?" I remember him saying he hated eating on the road. "I haven't been a vegetarian for that long, about a year. Before that all the bacon in the world." he put his sweatshirt back on. He heard his name being called by one of the writers. "Hey, if you just want to talk, come find me, I hear I'm a great listener." he joked walking away. I thought that was really nice of him.

I felt someone give me a hug from behind. "Its either Kaitlyn or Natalya, show yourself." I joked. "Hey lady." my favorite two toned hair friend sat in front of me. "Hey Kate." I smiled. Things were really starting to get to me. "How you feeling sweets." she sat down next to me. "Like a failure, I assume you have heard everything by now." I looked at her. "Yeah, he really cheated on you." she questioned. "Technically no, we had just broke up, but not even one day, Kate, one day. He couldn't wait one day." I began to tear up, I was an emotional wreck. "Awe, sweetie, I didn't mean to make you upset." she put my head on her chest to comfort me. "Its not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. My life seriously could not get any worse right now." I slammed my hands and my head into the table. "I really just want to beat the crap out of someone right now." I mumbled. "Well I'm sure you'll get some frustrations out in your match with A.J., I heard you guys are getting 15 minutes." I perked up. "Yeah,but I don't want to hurt A.J., the mood I'm in right now, I might break her, and shes too sweet to do that too." I got up and got a water. "And on top of everything I have to find a new place to live. And get my stuff out by Wednesday." I sat back down taking a sip of my water. "Dean is making you leave your apartment." Kaitlyn seemed shocked. I nodded no, as I swallowed the sip of water I took. "It's Dean apartment, I never put my name on the lease, he said I could stay their, but I can't sleep in that bedroom anymore. Not after what he was doing to Emma in their." I took another sip of my water. "I seriously can not believe Emma, of all people, did that to you. But if you need some one to stay with, I'm looking for a roommate, A.J. Just moved in with Trent, I have a big bedroom with you name on if you want." Kaitlyn offered. "Really Kate, are you sure. I don't want you to feel obligated to take me in" I swung my body to face her.

"I'm positive, plus I know you're a neat freak, and I'm a slob." she laughed. "Thank you Kate, you're awesome." I gave her a hug. "I'll help you move Wednesday okay" she offered, "Plus, I have a truck, it won't be a hassle for you to move." she said taking a sip from my water. "Thanks again, I got to go get ready for my match, you going to the hotel bar tonight." I asked she nodded her head yes. I left and went into the locker room, through my door, I didn't feel like talking to everybody. Paige had moved herself into my part of the locker room. I put workout clothes on so me and AJ could go and rehearse our match.

I stopped at hair and makeup, because I wanted to get my hair out of the way. "You are puffy, what's wrong" Julie said. "I've had a rough few days, a lot of crying, can you make me look pretty." I asked, I just have been feeling really down on myself lately. "Oh, trust me, you could be beaten with the ugly stick and you'd still be beautiful." she gave me a hug from behind. "Anything special sweets." she began to brush my hair. "Ugh, anything with braids, I'm in a braid mood." The rest of y work day went smooth. Me and AJ had a great match. The crowd was on fire, and behind us 100%. I went to the locker room got dressed and headed to the hotel bar. I was waiting to talk more to Kaitlyn. I saw Corey their, he had about five beer bottles in front of him, it was safe to say his five year sobriety was broken.

"Hey Corey, do I need to ask about your mood right now." I sat next to him. "Yeah, you seem awful chipper for such a horrible week." he looked at me as he sipped his beer. "It's sad to say, but I have been expecting this from Dean for a while now." I said as I told the bartender what I wanted, I sipped my beer as he said "That is sad, but I wasn't expecting this from Emma, not in a million years. We were so happy." he looked at his phone. "Emma again, got a question for you Parker, how many times do you have to ignore someones call for them to finally get the hint that you don't want to talk to them." he stuttered. "She wants to apologize, I get it."I said taking another sip of my beer. "I don't want an apology, I want this day to never have happened." he just sighed, he was so upset. "I don't think these beers are going to help you any." I said nodding my head towards the line of empty's. It was about 12, I saw Kaitlyn pop her head in but she went upstairs with her boyfriend.

"I'll help you upstairs, I know you probably can't walk right." I joked putting his arm around my neck. We walked to the elevator. He fell on me, I presumed from the amount of alcohol in his system. I found the key to his hotel room in his back pocket. When they got into the room, she leaned him against the wall to shut the door. Before she knew it he had leaned against her and started kissing her. "Corey stop, no, Corey get off of me." I said while he tried to kiss my neck. I shoved him away. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the bed. "Dean and Emma screwed us over, why not get some revenge," he was able to pull me into his arms. "Corey stop, just stop, or I'm going to start screaming." I said trying to avoid his kisses.

He threw me on the bed and took his pants off. I tried to put my legs up, but he threw them apart. I began to cry. "Please Corey, just let me go, please." I said as he held me down with his h=leg, and he began to unbutton my jeans. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP." I manged to get out before he covered my mouth with his hands. I bit them as I felt him going inside of me. His legs were prying mine open. "Ouch you bitch." he said as he slapped me. Before he could do anything again I began screaming. "Help, please someone help me." I continued to scream. I was crying when Corey slapped me again. "This is going to happen one way or another, now you can enjoy it or you can put up a fight, if I was you I'd go with the first one." he held my arms down and looked at me in the eyes. He looked so cold, he wasn't the friend I've had known for a year.

I screamed again, I knew their were wrestlers on the floor we were on, I just hope at least one of them would hear me. He continued to violently thrust. He had covered up my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore. I began to cry even more. I was happy when I heard someone banging on the door. I recognized the voice. "Is everyone okay in their." I heard him say. "We're fine, just having some fun with my girl." Corey said, he had taken his hand of the mouth, I don't think he realized. "NO help me please, hel..." I got out before he covered my mouth again. I heard the mystery gut try banging on the door. I heard another person joining. I figured Corey would stop, but he didn't, he continued raping me, faster and harder. It started to hurt. I heard the door break in. I couldn't see who was their because Corey's body blocked me. I felt them remove Corey from on top of me, and I just curled up in a ball and started to cry even more. I felt someone's hands touch me. I flinched and turned to see who it was. It was Dean. "Om my god, Randi, are you okay." he asked looking at my face. Corey had hit me a few more times, I felt blood on my face. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything but cry. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. I just wanted them man I loved to hold me. And he did. I looked and saw Sheamus come out of the bathroom. "Corey is locked in the bathroom, who is the girl. I peaked my head from behind Dean's arm. "Parker, are you okay, holy shit. I'm going to call the cops." he got on the hotel phone. "Hello, yes there was a rape in room 330 in the Best Western next to the Pepsi Center." I heard him say. Kaitlyn came is, she heard his voice carry through the hall. I looked up and saw most of the roster outside the door. "Randi, oh my, are you okay." she said as she got on the bed next to me. I couldn't say anything. "Parky, the cops and an ambulance is on the way." Shea had told me. I still couldn't say anything, I was in shock. I dug my face deeper into Dean's body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10... **(Thank you ExplicitXxXBitch, FlyingKitty32, and KizzyFur for your reviews, I am so happy you like my story it means the world. If you want anpther great Dean Ambrose story, check out ExplicitXxXBitch's page her story We Belong Together Part 1, it is awesome, she is awesome, check it out!)**

It had been about six months since Corey raped me. WWE had released Corey, who plead guilty and got 15 years in prison instead of 25. Plus I didn't have to go through the humiliation of a trial. I moved in with Kaitlyn for a couple months, she has been so supportive, Paige and everyone there had been great. WWE allowed me to take as much time as I needed to heal mentally and physically from what had happened. Vince has personally called me every week to see how I was doing.

"Hello Vince." I said picking up the phone to our weekly conversations. "How are you Parker." he asked every time. "I'm doing fine, I really finally feel free of what happened, have been for a little while, first time since it happened." I answered him while putting make up on my latest bruise. "That's really great, I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but were having a family day with the grandkids." he said as I heard them playing in the background. "Thant okay, have fun and thanks for calling." I finished as he said bye and hung up the phone. I looked around at the room. It was a mess from our latest fight. "Good thing I stopped putting glass in the frames, a piece of plastic does just as good, and it hurts a helluva lot less." I said to my self while I picked up the picture of my parents. I sat on the ottoman and just started to cry.

_He beat you again, and you're making a joke about replacing the glass with plastic so it wouldn't cut you as he threw it at you. How low have you become. _I cried for about ten minutes before I heard a knock at the door. "Be their in the second." I said wiping my tears off my face, and trying to avoid wiping off the make up that covered up the bruises starting to form. I opened the door just enough to poke my head through the gap. "Hey beautiful, you ready to go." I heard as I saw Dean there. "Go where" I pondered. "Remember where going to NXT to talk to the developmental talent, I figure we'd leave early so we can go to the clothing place you like so much." He said trying to get me to open the door.

Me and Dean had become friends again after everything had happened. Not that a day had gone buy that he didn't ask me to go out with him again. He had really changed but I kept saying no, I was in a new relationship, as violent as it was, I did love Tommy, at least I think I did, nothing ever really compared to what I had with Dean. "Um, I think I'm just gonna drive up by myself, kind of need alone time." I lied, I didn't have enough time to cover the bruises. And the last thing I wanted was for Dean to see them, I remember what he did to Corey after he raped me. "You and him had another fight didn't you." he asked. "He didn't hit you did he." I had told him once that Tommy pushed me into a wall. That was about five months ago when we started dating."No, I told you that was a one time thing, he just threw a couple things around, that's it." I said trying to convince myself that he didn't mean it. "Let me see how bad it is." Dean always had a way of sweet talking me. I opened the door, and he walked into the disaster area that was now my living room.

"A few things, Randi this place is trashed." he said picking up a picture. "Is that plastic, I though these came with glass protectors." he started to think, I remember his mom was always hit by her many boyfriends. "Well, I'm always scared I'm going to knock into them and the glass will break, so I switched them to plastic." I lied taking the picture form his hands and put it on the shelf. "You're lying, I know it, my mom used to do this, when her guys threw things at her" he said grabbing my wrist.

I cringed in pain. He pulled me closer and pulled up the sleeve of my sweatshirt. It happened about an hour ago, and the bruise was already pretty bad. "He did this didn't he Randi, I'll kill him." he said as he went for the door. I grabbed Dean by the arm "No don't it wasn't him I swear, I hurt it kickboxing, I over threw a kick and put my hands up to break my fall and I landed on it wrong. I swear." he looked at me in disgust. "I know your lying, you've bee kickboxing for years, you know when that happens you twist to land on you back to avoid injury." he pulled his arm away. "Just tell me the truth Randi, how many times has he hit you."

"I don't know Jon, okay, I lost count a while ago, you happy." I got mad. "What do you mean by that." he looked at me. "I don't know, but ever since I went out with you, I've let people treat me like crap. Including you." I sat down on the open part of the sectional. "Oh, so him beating the crap out of you is my fault." he looked at me. "In a way, yes." I stood up. "Oh I have to hear this one, it has to be good." he smirked. "I let you walk all over me, you treated me like crap for months, I let you treat like crap for months, because you made me believe that's what I deserved." I screamed. "I let my self worth go to crap, because of you." I said running my fingers through my hair. I've been so stressed out that my hair began to fall out. "Oh, so everything bad that has happened to you since we were together is my fault. Was your rape my fault to." he screamed, looking me right in the eye. "cause I remember very well stopping it, I remember you not letting me leave your side for three days. I remember you staying in my apartment for two weeks because you wanted someone their when you would wake up screaming." he continued. "But its my fault, I have been asking you for months to give me another chance, convincing you I've changed. But you are the one saying no, you love Tommy, you have a good thing going." I had unzipped my jacket and he ripped it off to show the bruises that had been their for a while. "So this is your good thing." he said looking at me in in horror.

"You know what maybe it is my fault, because the Randi I knew when we started dating would never let herself become a victim, she was stronger than that. She respected her self, and gave a damn about her self. I don't know who this is, but it is certainly not the girl I fell love with 2 years ago." he walked over to the door. He turned around. "I want the old Randi back, the one who took nobody's crap, the one who wasn't afraid of every little thing. I love that Randi, call me if she shows again, but until then, forget about me." he slammed the door as he walked out. I heard his truck start.

I couldn't believe he just said that to me. He was right I know he treat me like crap at times, but I still had the back bone to leave. Even at my worst with Jon, I would have never let any guy hurt me. I started to cry again, realizing I had done this to myself. I brought my knees into my chest, I rested my face their. Wrapped my arms around my legs. I just cried. After what seemed like an hour I heard the door open. Looked up and it was Tommy.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling." he said walking over to me and kneeling by me. I was still sitting on the open part of the sectional. "How do you think I'm feeling, you beat the crap out of me two hours ago, how should I be feeling huh?" I snapped at him. He stood up, "I know I hurt you, but that is no reason to be a bitch." I cut him off before he could finish. "No reason to be a bitch, I should call the cops right now. One for what you did and two for how stupid you sound right now." I got up and screamed at him. "Look at me Tommy, look at all of the crap you've put me through. I have bruises and scars from every fight we've ever had. I SAID LOOK AT ME" as I got into his face. "Do you even remember how any of them started huh, DO YOU." I screamed. As I started screaming again Roman, Paige, Seth and Dean all came in. I knew Dean had told them, and I wasn't mad.

"Before any of you start, just let me say something. I've been lying to all of you. You all have been amazing to me since the rape, and I have become an distant bitch. I have been a horrible friend. And that is my fault, and I am so sorry. But lately I have had a lot going on." I took my sweatshirt off exposing all of my scars and bruises. Paige, Roman and Seth jaws dropped, Dean just shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I've been treating you like crap, as away to get out the anger of me being treated like crap." I looked right at Tommy as he tried to leave. I pushed him back down and I saw Dean go over by the door so he couldn't get out. "I have been beaten the crap out of for the past five months. Every little thing I have done wrong has resulted in a slap in the face and punch to the gut, kicking and having things thrown at me. I have been put throw glass coffee tables and mugs broken over my head."

I looked straight at him. By this time majority over everybody in the room had gathered around. I began crying during all of this. "Do you want to continue story time Tommy or should I." I said as I got in his face. He didn't say anything, he looked at the floor. I pointed to a scar on my forehead. "This is when I over poured wine on his birthday, it got his pants, so he decided to bash me over the head with the wine bottle. This is from today." I held up my bruised wrist. "I was five minutes late coming home from the grocery store, he knew because he would time me. So because I was late, I was obliviously trying to cheat on him. He grabbed me by the wrist and throw me into two bookshelves. It's also the reasons for the bruises on my back."

I walked up to him and looked in his eyes. He turned his head but I snapped it back. "The only thing I want to know is why. Why are you doing this to me. Why do you hit me over and over again. Why do you think I deserve this. What did I do to deserve all of this I want to know, I deserve to know." I screamed at him. "Tell me I deserve to know." I screamed at him again. He got up and looked me in the face "Maybe if you weren't such an idiotic bitch, who knew how do absolutely anything, I wouldn't get mad." he screamed at me. I saw his arm raise up. I couldn't believe he would hit me in front of everybody. He didn't have a chance Dean tackled him. He started beating him up screaming at him. "You think you're such a man hitting on someone half you size. How about you fight someone your own size huh." Dean screamed as Roman pulled him off of Tommy.

Paige had called the cops, they got their rather fast. "What happened here." one of the officers asked. "That man had been beating me for the past 5 months. I would like to press charges." answered. "Miss what is your name." they asked. "Randi Parker." "Okay and you sir what is your name, and what happened to your face." the other officer asked pointing to Tommy. "Thomas Dalton, and that asshole tried to beat the crap out of me." he answered pulling himself up. "Who's the asshole who assaulted you." the officer asked looking around. "Oh that would be me, Jonathan Good." Dean said as he stepped forward. "OH, so you admit to assaulting him." the officer asked. "Yes, and if he hadn't pulled me off, I'd have killed him." Dean said pointing to Roman. "Okay, um well Jack, put MR. Dalton under arrest." the officer told his partner. "Are you going to arrest that asshole, I want to press charges.' Tommy asked as the other officer put him in cuffs. "Well sir, tell me the truth, did you do that to her." he asked pointing to me. "Yeah, dumb bitch deserved it." Tommy said. "Well, from what I heard you say is you had a really bad fall, isn't that right Jack." he said looking at his partner. "Yeah, bad fall, you have to be careful man." he said dragging him to the car.

"So we're going to go to the developmental, if you want we can talk afterward." Paige said giving me a hug. I nodded my head. I saw Dean about to leave. "Hey Jon, can I talk to you for a sec." I said walking over by the couch. He shut the door and walked over to me. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for blaming you. None of this is your fault. I j-j-ust wasn't able to blame me for letting it happen this long." I said staring at the side of the couch. "Its not your fault either Randi, its that jackass', he had no right to hit you." he said as I looked at him starting to cry. "I let him, I forgave him every time, I did everything wrong Jon, how isn't it my fault." I cried. He pulled me in for a hug and just let me cry on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...**(Thank you ExplicitXxXBitch, FlyingKitty32, and KizzyFur for your reviews, I am so happy you like my story it means the world. If you want another great Dean Ambrose story, check out ExplicitXxXBitch's page her story We Belong Together Part 1, it is awesome, she is awesome, check it out!) **

"Do you wanna do something today, its a rare day off." Dean asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I kinda want a lazy day, nothing but laying in bed, and maybe something fun." I said as she gave him a kiss. They've been back together for about 4 months, everything was great. "I want it, but its Paige's birthday, we're all going out for dinner tonight." I said as I sat up. "And I still have to buy her a gift, a big, one she deserves it after everything she's done for me the past year." I got up and put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. I walked over to his side of the bed and sat on top of him. "We can go walk around the mall, act like one of those cutesy couples, who gaze in each others eyes and hold hands 24/7." I joked. He spun us around to where he was on top of me. "We could do that or your first idea, I liked that one." he said with one of his smirks. He kissed me, and I heard the door bell ring. "Ugh, go away I shouted oping they'd leave.

They didn't and they kept on ringing it. Dean go off of me as I walked to the door. Dean put on some boxers and followed me. I opened the door, it was Paige. She walked right in. "No, please don't wait for an invitation, just walk right in." I said. "Sorry, I really just need to talk to you," she said looking around. "Did I interrupt something" he said looking at Dean in his boxers. "Yeah, but its okay, I'm gonna go to the gym." Dean said as he threw on some clothes. "Call me when you figure out what you want to do today." Dean said giving me a kiss. "Oh, and Paige, Happy Birthday." Dean said as he gave her a hug, and then left for the gym.

"Okay, whats so important you feel the need to barge in my house huh?" I asked taking Paige by the arm and over to the couch. "I think Roman is going to ask me to marry him at dinner tonight." she said sitting down. "Oh really, that's so great why are you not smiling." O asked looking at her face seeing she looked worried. "I don't know if I'm ready to get married. I'm only 25." she said starting to pace back and forth. "Well, I'll ask you one question, and you'll know by the answer if you're ready." I said stopping her by holding her shoulders. "What is it, ask me." she said. "Do you love him." I looked in her eyes. "Yes, of course I love him..." she began to say. "If you love him, that's all that matters. You too are great together. You two are going to be fine, plus your not even sure he's gonna do it." I said sitting her down. "I know, I'm getting worked up for something that I don't even know is going to happen." she said. "Ugh, okay, let's change the topic, so what are you wearing at my birthday dinner tonight." she said bringing me over to my bedroom.

"I was planning on a burlap sack, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it." I joked on the way their. "Seriously Parker, I want you in something relatively girly." she said sitting down on my bed. "Okay, I'll show you the outfit." I began to pull out a black studded halter top, a long flowy dark blue skirt, a distressed and studded jean jacket. "What do ya think." I said laying everything out. "Aw, I bought you all this stuff, and you're finally going to wear it." she joked. "Yeah, and I got something I think you'll love, its my shoes for tonight." I said grabbing a box from under my bed. I pulled out these black studded, platformed heels. "Oh my god, you're gonna wear heels for me." she said as I could already feel my feet hurting. "Yes, but if I break my neck, I'm suing you, and you have to take care of me." I joked as she gave me a hug.

"I have to go pick up you birthday present, so shew, go do something, put studs on a coat or something." I joked as I pushed her out the door. "Love you." I heard as I shut it. I called Dean and let him know I was going to get Paige's present.

It was 9 o'clock, and everybody had just gotten to the restaurant. Roman had rented out the whole place, which must have cost a small fortune. After everybody ate dinner, and cake we started to all dance. About midnight I got hot so I went outside to cool off. "Hey stranger." I said as I saw Dean smoke a cigarette. I kissed him and said "What are you doing out here all alone." I went in between his legs, as he was sitting on a concrete slab. I wrapped my hands around his waist and looked up. "Just thinking about something." he said throwing away his cigarette butt. "What ya thinking about" I asked as he jumped down and I put my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist.

"Just thinking about giving you a present I have." he said kissing my forehead. "Oh, a present, I love presents, what-cha get me." I said jumping like a 5 year old on Christmas. "So, I don't know if I should give it to you, I'm kinda worried about what you'll think." he said as he put his arms on the concrete. "I'm sure I'll love it, you got it for me." I said kissing him. "Okay, I'll give it to you." he said pulling out a box from his pocket. I took a velvet box out of the original box he gave me. I opened it and I was shocked to find what was inside of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12...**(Sorry for such a short chapter. Thank you KizzyFur32 and ExplicitXxXBitch for your reviews. Hope you like the new chapter.)**

Once again they found themselves laying in bed. Another night of happily being together. After another night of the seemingly earth shattering sex they have together, they laid wrapped in the sheets. I was looking at my hand, the beautiful black diamond Dean just gave me just looked perfect on my ring finger. "Roman and Paige looked pretty happy tonight." Dean said as he broke me out of my train of thought. "Yeah, to think she was nervous, she had a feeling he was going to propose tonight." I answered wrapping my arms around his shirtless chest. "Oh, really, well good thing she said yes, is that what was the important thing she asked you yesterday." He said as the sun began to rise. "Yeah, she wasn't sure she was ready, but I asked her if she loved him, she said yes, and I said that's all that matters." I moved my head to look up at him, as he gave me one of those smiles.

"Jon" I said as he interrupted me, "Oh, Jon, you never call me Jon unless your mad at me, so this has to be serious." he joked as we both sat up on the bed so we could talk. I chuckled as I said "It's nothing bad, I just want to know something." "Well, if I know the answer, I'll tell ya." he said. I looked down at my ring, "What exactly does this mean, are we engaged, or what, you really didn't say anything." I asked looking at him. "I know, your not big on marriage, if you want to get married we can, I just wanted you have something that shows your mine." he said as he kissed me. "Oh, I'm yours" I joked "Yes, you're all mine, and no one will ever take you from me." he said as he laid me down on the bed and started kissing me. I chuckled as we went for another round.

"Ugh I don't want to go to work, I wanna stay home and stay in bed all day" I said brushing my hair as Dean brushed his teeth. "Well, just think the shower was a good time to remember." he joked as I elbowed him in the side. "I'm kidding, although it was fun. Just think, you can go into the girls locker room and prance around about how you have a wedding to plan. Paige is going to need help" he said as he stole my brush and ran it through his hair. "I don't know if she want's a big wedding, it's not really her, ya know." I said putting my hair up in a sloppy bun, I wasn't going to get pretty for an 5 hour airplane ride to Alaska. Dean spun me around so I was facing him and he kissed me. "What was that for." I smiled. "I just like kissing you."

We finished getting dressed as I heard a knock on the door. "Hurry up I have to pee." I heard Paige say as I went closer to the door. I opened it to find Paige doing the pee pee dance. "Oh thank you lord." she said as she ran past me into the bathroom off the living room. "Hey guys, come in, we almost ready." I said waving in Roman, Seth and Leighla. I turned around and turned my ring around on my finger so it showed the band. Dean came out of the bedroom with our lugage. Paige came out of the bathroom. "Thank you, I had to go and bad." she said giving me a hug. "No problem, so hows the first day as a engaged couple I said." looking between them and the draw where I kept our keys. "It's great, I had a great time last night, but I'm kinda happy today's only a travel day, kinda worn out." Paige said as Roman put his arm around her.

"We all ready" I said I found my keys. We walked out the door, we had decided to travel together in Roman's truck. We got to the airport, and walked in and saw the rest of the WWE talent who had to travel to Alaska. "You guys made it yay, you ready for the freezing cold of Alaska." Layla said walking with us. "Oh Lay, you've lived in Florida to long, the snow and cold is fun." I joked. "Hey Parker, what's on your finger." Leighla asked. Unbeknownst to me, my ring had turned around to where the stones were visible. Everybody decided to stop in the middle of the airport and look me down until I answered.

"Last night, Dean proposed to me, I didn't want to say anything until after Paige's party was over, it was her night." I said as I grabbed Dean to stand next to me. "I wanted to wait until we we're with the rest of the girls and the guys." I finished. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you." Paige said pulling me in for a hug. Followed by the rest of the girls with me. I heard all the guys congratulating Dean. "Thanks guy's, I really hate to break this short, but we have to get on our plane." I said checking the time o my phone. Paige and Leighla had taken me by each arm and started talking about wedding plans for me and Paige. I looked back at Dean and mouthed help me to him as he and the boys laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13... **(Sorry for such a short chapter. Thank you KizzyFur, FlyingKity32, Violentlyyours and ExplicitXxXBitch for your reviews. Hope you like the new chapter.)**

"Have you thought of anything for your wedding yet, like when or where." Kaitlyn asked as we got ready for our tag team match. "I'm not really sure what I want, I'm not a big wedding type of person. I'm really just enjoying having him in my life, and nothing is wrong." I said lacing up my boots. "Well if you do have a big wedding, does that mean where going to finally meet your family, your mom and dad and don't you have a couple of siblings." Layla asked joining in on our conversation. "Well the only way you're going to meet my mother is through a Ouija bored. The only person in my family I talk to is my dad." I said putting on a belt. "Really, when did your mother pass." Layla asked walking up to hug me. "About 13 years ago." I answered turning around to get my jacket. "Let's see, your 26, that means she died when you were 13, wow, how did you go your entire adolescences without the guidance of a mother." Layla asked, she very much had a case of not knowing when to shut her mouth. "Well, Lay, I went through it with me, and you know I turned out just fine." I said walking up and giving her the crazy eyes and laughed. "I know it must have been hard, how did you do it." I was starting to get a little annoyed. "I just did it okay Layla." I walking back to my suitcase. "Really Randi, please tell me, I'm curious." "I dealt with it Layla, like I dealt with Tommy beating me, like I dealt with Corey raping me. I cried, I blamed myself, I cried some more ate a whole lot of junk food and I moved on, satisfied." I said as I walked out of the locker room.

I walked down the hallway to the trainers room. I looked through the tape bin for the tape I have. I always get wrist tape to match my shirt, and I couldn't find my purple tape and it was pissing me off. "Damn it, where the hell is it." I said slamming the bin onto the table. "Calm down Parker, whats wrong." Dean asked as he walked in. "I can't find my purple wrist tape, and Layla is pissing me off." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Well calm down, because I packed it in my bag on accident, its in my locker room, and whats wrong with you and Layla." he said holding my shoulders. "I don't know, Kate and me where talking about whether or not we're going to have a wedding, and than Layla got in talking about my family and my mom and she wouldn't shut up." I said starting to get worked up again. "I swear nobody in this company knows when to drop something. I tried to be nice, but she doesn't know when to shut up" I said breaking away from him and walking down the hallway.

He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "That's not everything and I know it, tell me what is really wrong, you know Layla and how she never shuts up, and you never let it get under your skin and I don't believe you worked up over your wrist tape. Whats wrong." he looked me in the eyes. "My dad called me, my grandma died, he said she left me somethings, I can only get them if I go to the funeral." I said hopping up on a create. "Okay, progress, ultimately it's up to you, I know you guys weren't all that close." he got out before I interrupted him. "But she my Grandma, I always loved her, I know we really weren't all too close for a while but she my Grandma." I began to cry. "if you want to go, you can, I'll come with you to make it easier for you." he said as he let my head rest on his chest. I cried for a little as I heard Layla come up. "I'm sorry Randi, I know I push a lot I didn't mean to make you cry." she began to rub my shoulder for comfort. I leaned up from Dean and looked at her. "You don't have any reason to be sorry, I'm just going through some stuff Lay, I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't deserve that." I got off the create and hugged her. "I'm just going through some personal stuff right now." I said "Do you want to talk about it." she asked. "I just did, I told you guys Dean's more than just a pretty face." I joked. Dean rolled his eyes and went into the trainers room.

Layla and me walked back to the locker room, she fixed my makeup. Kaitlyn came in happy. "Holy crap it's Christmas, Hunter told me we have a ten minute match." she was smiling. "We had a ten minute match already." I said confused. "No, that was with entrances and with a commercial, now we have an actual ten minute match without a commercial." she began to jump up and down. "Holy crap it is Christmas". We found Tamina and Alicia and began going over what we where going to do. Hunter came to us. "I gave you guys more time because I want to be sure that if we put more time and development into you guys, you not going to just use it as a step up. Too many people have used this company as a stepping stone. It's why we soured on the division in the first place." he told us. "Well, I can't speak for everyone, but I can for me, and I don't plan on leaving wrestling for a while." I said as the girls nodded in agreement. "Okay, well lets get to the gorilla position, you guys have about 5 minutes before you start off the show." He said. "Can I talk to you for a second." I asked Hunter. "Yeah make it quick." the rest of the girls went on their way. "I had a death in the family, is it okay if me and Dean have Saturday and Sunday off, I have to go to New York for the funeral." I asked. "Yeah no problem, we're gonna be in New York anyway so you can have the two days off, and Dean can just work Sunday night okay. And sorry to hear you lost someone." he gave me a hug. I was nervous, and it wasn't for my match.

Friday night came quicker than usual, right after the house show we had in Boston, me and Dean went to the airport to catch our flight. The rest of them we're gonna drive down, but I wanted to get some decent sleep before I saw my family. "Are you nervous babe." he sad grabbing my hand as I look out the window on the plane. "No, I haven't seen anybody in my family except my father in 6 years, why would I be nervous." I joked. "You'll be fine, I'll be their right next to you." he said as he put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. I fell asleep for the whole 35 minute flight. I never realized how quick it was from Boston to New York, I was used to driving, that took a few hours. We got a taxi and dropped us off at a hotel near the funeral home my dad told me where the ceremonies were going to take place. "Oh, how are we getting from the church to the cemetery." Dean asked as we laid on the bed. "My dad said we could drive in his car, he should be here soon, he called me from queens, he hit a little traffic, but he said maybe another 30 minutes." said checking my phone.

"What do you think your family is gonna say when they see you." Dean said as he kissed my shoulder. "I'm counting on nothing, not a clue what to say to them." I got up and began to pace back and forth. "You know, you never told me why you stopped talking to your family." Dean said as he sat up on the side of the bed. "When your family ignores you enough, you explode, and they don't like it when you call them out on shit, they made the choice to stop talking, my dad is the only one who ever cared about me outside of my mother, he's the only one I talk to." I began pacing even quicker. I heard my phone go off, it was my dad. "Hey what room are you guys in." he said after his usual hello. "Ugh, 245." I said opening the door to see what it was. "I'll be up their in a minute, I'm just gonna check in." he said. "Alright, see you soon." I manged to say as he hung up the phone. "He's checking in, he'll be up here soon." I said as I sat next to him on the bed. Dean kissed me, it was the first time I smiled that entire day. "What was that for." I asked. "What I need a reason to kiss you, I thought that ring gave me free unexplained kisses for life." Dean always knew how to relax me when I was stressed. "I love that your funny, I love Jon, thank you for being so great." I gave him a kiss as I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie", my dad said as he gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. " How you holding up." I asked as I opened the rest of the door to let him in the room. "Hey Dean, how are ya man." he said shaking his hand. "I'm good, how you holding up." Dean asked sitting down on the bed. "As good as can be, now I know how Randi feels." my dad said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "So have you talked to anybody in the family, do they know I'm coming." I asked sitting on the corner of the bed as my dad took the chair that was in the room. "No, it's gonna be a surprise, I don't know how they'll take it." we talked for a few hours about things. I told him about me and Dean getting engaged. How everything with wrestling was going.

"Well we have to get up in the morning so I'm gonna go to my room and go to sleep, it was nice seeing you Dean." My dad said as he got up and grabbed the bag he had his stuff in. "I'll walk you to your room, what floor are you on." I asked taking the suit bag. "I'm only about two rooms down" he said as he opened the door. "Night Fred." Dean said. "Night Dean."

I got back a few minutes later. Dean came out of the bathroom and saw me come in the door. He proceeded to kiss me for about five minutes. "Thank you, I needed that." I said as I smiled and looked in his eyes. We got in bed and fell asleep. Before I knew it I heard the alarm going off. I hit snoozed and closed my eyes again. Not even a minute later my phone rang. It was my dad. "Yes, I'm up, meet you in like an hour okay." I said as he hung up. "Wake up Jon, we have a wake to go to." I said shaking his leg. "I'm up, ugh it feels weird sleeping in this late." he said as he looked at the clock. It was nine, usually we're up at six. I took a shower, and walked back to the bed. Dean was almost finished getting dressed. I put on a long black skirt and a black undershirt and I put a leather jacket over it. "You nervous." Dean said as he gave me a kiss. "Kinda, I honeslty can believe how selfish I am being." I said. "What do you mean." Dean asked. "My grandmother is dead, and I'm nervous about seeing my family." I answered. "You have every right to be nervous, and it's not like your heartless, you knew she was going to pass eventually." he said. It was true, she'd been sick for a few years. "I hate funerals." I said as I got my sunglasses and purse. "I know, I hate them too." Dean said as he opened the door. My dad had sent me a text letting me know he was in the lobby. We got downstairs and walked over to him. "You ready sweetie." we walked out of the hotel. Went to the back parking lot. After about 20 minutes in New York traffic, we we're at the funeral home.

"You ready." Dean said as he grabbed my shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. I went to the front, I saw everybody else go in. I walked up the steps. I got the program, and the usher brought us to the room. It was a whole bunch of chairs in a hug circle. In our family, we liked to look at each other and tell our favorite stories about who had just passed. My dad walked into the door first. I followed closely by. Everybody looked up and said hi to my father before they noticed who was standing behind him. My oldest niece saw me. She hadn't since she was two, but she hadn't forgotten me. "Aunt Randi, I missed you." she screamed as she ran to me. I picked her up and gave her a kiss and a hug. I looked around and nobody had even moved an inch. They we're just staring at me. "Hey guys." I said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14... **(Thank you to ****MulishaMaiden for you're review, I am so happy you liked it, and to the reviews I got via Tumblr, I am so happy you like. And if you guys have a Tumblr, it is the same as my pen name, just keep in mine, I post nothing but wrestling. Sorry it took so long for Chapter 14, but here you go!)**

I stood their with everybody staring at me. Nobody said anything. Just awkward silence, I didn't know what to do. I put Nahla down. She ran back to my sister who stood up. "What the hell are you doing here, you don't talk to her for six years, and have the nerve to come to her funeral." she looked at me with disgust. "I seem to remember it differently Jen." I manged to get out before she stopped me. "I don't give a damn how you remember it. You walked out on our family, and you expect to come walking back in." she said but I cut her of. "I walked out in my family, I know damn well it did not go down like that. You guys turned you back on me, you alienated me, you gave me know choice but to walk out." I began to raise my voice and I could feel myself tearing up. "Oh we did it, because Randi wasn't the center of attention like she wanted to be, and we alienated you" she said rolling her eyes.

"I know I could have never replaced you as the 'princess' of the family, but hell a little attention wouldn't have hurt, hell anything would have been better than what I had to go through. You don't know the hell I went through when mommy died." I got out before she interrupted me. "Oh Randi is the only one who should feel anything when mommy died, you know me and Drake lost our mother too Randi." she screamed.

"You think I don't know that Jennifer, you think I didn't see the hurt you and him went through. I was there for both of you, but when I asked for even the smallest bit of help it was no, we have better things to do. Everyone in the family seems to forget that I'm with the one who took care of her." she interrupted me again, "We already know this Randi, you remind us every time we talk about this." she said. I just lost it, "Shut up and let me finish for once Jen, I know you know, but you don't seem to be understanding what I am saying. I did everything for mommy, I did everything this family has ever asked of me because I didn't want to be the fifth problem child in this family. You and Drake screwed up so many times and so did they." I said pointing to my two oldest cousins. " I did everything to make everyone else happy while I went through hell. Yes we all lost our mom, but you two, hell you all fail to see that I lost my best friend. I was with her day and night for four years, you both went out with your friends and had a life. Nobody wanted to be my friend. I was the girl with the dieing mother, so lets avoid her like the fucking plague. I told mommy everything, I told her about the boys I liked I told her about my dreams I told her everything. We were best friends Jen best friends and she died she died and left me alone. And all of you just ignored me." I felt the tears run down my face.

"It was a mistake to come here, I'm sorry daddy, I tried, I wanted nothing but this to work I did, I'm sorry, Jon can we just go. And Jen, this is me walking out on you." I said grabbing Jon by the arm and walking out of the funeral home. I walked to the side of the building. I dropped everything and just fell, I couldn't believe after all these years my family hasn't changed. "Come here." Jon said as he picked me up and held me. "Six years Jon, six years and nothing has changed. Their supposed to be my family Jon, I guess I'm really all alone in this world." I said wiping the tears from my cheek. "You are not alone, you have me, you will always have me, even if it's just us, we can take on anything. If you are making the decision now to not try anymore with them, I will be here for you okay." I wrapped my arms around my neck and just laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you" we stood their for a little while. We called a cab and went back to the hotel. As we walked into the lobby we were greeted by Seth, Leighla, Roman and Paige. "How ya doing Randi" Paige asked. "Okay, it was a mistake to go to the funeral, me and my sister got into a hue fight, I stormed out, it was just bad." I said looking down at the floor.

"Are you Randi Parker?" someone guy in a suit walked up and asked. "Ugh, yes, who are you?" I asked "I'm Ruth Parker's lawyer, are you here granddaughter?" He asked. "Yes I am, why." I was confused. "I've been looking for you, your grandma left you something in her will, theirs a video, please watch it, and here's my card call me after so I can arrange everything." he said giving me a DVD and his card and walking away. "What do you think it is?" Paige asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "You want to play it on the laptop." Dean asked. We all went up to the hotel room. I got out my laptop and put it on the table, I sat down and everyone else gathered around me. I put the DVD in and after it loaded my grandmother's face appeared.

_Hello sweetie, if you are watching this, it mean's I haven't had a chance to make amends with you yet. I am so sorry for everything this family did to you love. We pushed you away when you did nothing wrong, and I am so sorry sweetie. I know you aren't a possession person, and I know money can never buy anything of yours, but I hope somehow I can get you to release the hostility from your heart. For me and for the rest of our family. I don't know how long that is going to take, and I don't have any idea how much you make as a wrestler, so I have cashed out all of my stocks, and have left you all the money. This is July, I don't know when I am going to pass but the doctors say soon. As of now it total 6.5 million dollar, of which you can do whatever you need. Please just remember that I love you, and I miss you._

The DVD ended and I was in shock. I stood up and looked at everybody. "That is a lot of money." Roman said. "Yeah I know, I knew she wasn't hurting financially, but I never knew she had that much money." I sat on the bed. Everybody stayed and we talked for a few hours. The next day I talked to the lawyer. I decided to give half of it to charity. I'd keep the other half and keep it in the same stocks my grandma did, just in case something bad happened, I wouldn't have to worry. I did take some of the money and me and Dean bought a house, and paid off the car I had.

Everything had been good for the past few months. One day I was at the gym when I got a call from my dad. "Hey, hows everything." I said, I heard someone crying in the background. "What's wrong." I asked. "It's Nahla, she's sick." my dad said. "Sick what do you mean sick, like a cold or something." I asked, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. "No, she has leukemia, she's dying." I was in shock. "She needs a stem cell transplant, and none of us are a match." I heard him starting to cry. "Do you think you could come up to Jersey and get tested please, Jennifer doesn't want you too, but she doesn't want to loose her daughter." We have a week off, we're starting a tour next week, I'll be their as soon as possible." I said. I got all the information from my dad and told him I'd be there soon. "Dean we got to go home, I have to book a flight to Jersey." I said as he walked up to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nahla, she has Leukemia, no one in my family is a match, the doctors think I might be, I have to get a test to see if I am, they think if she gets a stem cell transplant as soon as possible, that and chemotherapy can get the cancer out." I just basically threw all this information at him in about two minutes. He went to the locker room and grabbed his bag and we went home. I went and booked a plane ticket. "Jon, do you think you can call the office and tell them, if I am a mach I don't know how long I'll be in the hospital." I said as I booked a red-eye flight that left in 3 hours. I took the clothing suitcase I had packed for out U.K. Tour and had Dean drive me to the airport. "Hunter knows, he said once you know everything just call him." he said. He walked me into the airport and waited with me before I had to go through security. "I love you, call me when you land, and try and be calm, I know how you get." Dean said as he kissed me. "I will". I go through security.

I was nervous the entire plane ride, I couldn't believe all this happened in one day. For the few hours we were up in the air, I couldn't stop thinking about Nahla. I remember her being born, my sister and her boyfriend had had a fight when she was in labor, so she chose me to go into the delivery room with her. I held her hand and encouraged her the entire time. It was such a beautiful experience seeing my niece being born. I got to cut the umbilical cord, and I was the first one to hold her. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life.

We landed and I went to rent a car, I wasn't in the mood to wait around for a taxi. I put in the hospital my dad gave me. I pushed the speed limit the entire way their. I found the visitors parking, and ended up right next to my fathers car. I walked into the hospital and asked where I could find my family. The nurse took me to the floor and pointed me in the direction of the room. I walked in and everybody was sitting around the bed. Jen saw me and walked out. The doctor and her came in a few minutes later. "Hello Ms. Parker, I need to ask you some questions, I would like to get the test done as soon as possible." Jen walked back to Nahla's bedside. "Ugh, yeah soot." I said sitting on the bed next. He ran down questions of my health.

"In the last year, how many times have you been hospitalized." he asked "Twice." I answered. He asked for what. "About a year ago I was rapped, and about 7 months later I got treated for injuries suffered from domestic violence." I tried to say it as low as possible, but they heard me. I looked over to see them looking at me with faces of concern. I had told my dad what had happened, I had assumed he told them what had happened. "Okay, all I need to do is run a blood test to see if you are a match." he said. "I'll have a nurse come in here and do it, I'm putting a rush on it so if it does match we can do it today and start her chemo tomorrow." he continued. "Do you have any questions?" he asked. "Um just one, if I'm a match I'll give up my stem cells no problem, my boss just needs to know a time line to when I can get back to work." I asked, Hunter had asked for a time line for y return. "Um, it shouldn't take long, after the donation, I'll like to keep you overnight for observation, but after that you should be fine to begin traveling again, I would ask for just another day so you don't hurt the incision any more, but it heals very quick." he answered. I texted Hunter to let him know. I sat on the bed until the nurse came in and drew my blood, than it felt like forever before the doctor came in and told us the results.

"Ms. Parker, you are a match, now if it is okay with everybody, I would like to begin preparations for the procedure." I shook my head yes, he told me to get changed into a gown. When I came out they were ready to take me to the procedure room. They put me under anesthesia so I would feel them tring to get the bone marrow. It took about an hour for the procedure. I woke up and my dad was sitting bedside. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling." my dad asked. "A little tired." I got out as Jen walked in the door. "Can I talk to Randi alone please." Jen asked. She had her hands folded across her chest. My dad left. "Nahla is get the stem cells, she wanted me to tell you thank you." she said as she turned around and started to walk out. "Typical." I said shaking my head. "What do you mean typical?" she asked. "Some does something for you, and you use someone else to thank them, why can't you just say thank you, I know you want to." I said. She walked more inwards. "I can't say thank you, because I won't mean it." sh raised her voice. "I may have just saved your daughters life, and you can't say thank you." I raised mine right back. "That's why I can't say it." she screamed. I was confused. "You saved her, I'm her mother I should have been able to save her, I gave birth to her, me not you, and when she needs me the most I can't save her." she began to cry. I understood her pain. I got up and limped over to her. I pulled her head on my chest to let her cry. 


End file.
